Dumbledore's Daughter, War for the Wizarding World
by member07
Summary: The war is starting, and our heros must fight for the things that matter most to them, even standing against the whole Order for a lost friend and love. Finding that sometimes you aren't as alone as you think you are. Sequel to Dumbledores Daughter.SevRin
1. Chapter 1

Dumbledore's Daughter, War for the Wizarding World.

Chapter 1, What Rests Behind the Red Door.

A/N This story does not follow Deathly Hallows. In fact for this story DH does not take place.  
Also I do not own Harry Potter. That goes for this chapter and the ones to follow.

* * *

It looked like it was dying, and they were scared to enter. The house was dark and had a very disconcerting look about it. Time felt frozen as they stood staring at the house, how could it be the same house where so much had happened, the same house they had once described as radiant, comforting, and sunny. This house look tired, worn, and looked as if a permenant shadow had been cast over it, the roof and walls seemed to sag with a great weight. Dare they enter this dark forbidding place that was one so very domestic. What would they find? There was no sounds coming from the inside, was she in there? If she was in there was she alright? Was she even still alive? This thought jolted Remus from his pensive state, they couldn't just stand there they had to enter the house even if it meant their worst fears were realized, he had searched for it for the last 24 hours. 

"Come on then." Remus's words wrenched the others from their own thoughts and fears.

Looking back at the haunting house he knew that this could only mean that they would not be finding her in a perfect state. Slowly they made their way to the porch each aware of the whining sounds the wooden boards cried out, they had never done that before. Even the door screeched as Remus leaned into it and shoved it open. The house even smelled different, old and stuffy. They took in the room, it was in order but everything looked so withered and lifeless, and the warmth that once invaded your senses upon entrance was missing.

Remus felt Minerva brush past him as she flew into the house. "Carina!" she called into the silent house.

"Whats wrong with the house?" Fred asked from the doorway.

"The house is connected to Carina, it is in essence a projection of it's master. Carina must be falling apart." Minerva turned her weary eyes to Fred and answered, turning back around she cried out again "Carina!"

"Miss Carina is locked herself behind the Red Door , she only come out to get Mister Snapes robes, and the pensive." Soot came out from behind one of the couches.

"Come on then." Remus said and he led the way though the stain glass door and into the hall. Remus peered down the hall to the red door. He frowned when he saw the large dog curled up in front of it as if he were the guard. "Hey there Lachlan." The dog lifted his head and whimpered to the crowd of people who were heading toward the door. He stood and padded over to Remus who patted his submissive head.

"If she is in that blasted room then we can forget it, Fred and I tried repeatedly to break in, but she seemed to have woven all the charms and spells unto it in Goblin fashion."

"Wouldn't surprise me if she studied the binding and locking spells from a Goblin herself." Minerva supplied.

"Great it could take days." George sighed.

"No this house is weak, and so are the spells." Remus waved his wand over the door as he spoke. "I believe the power of seven should do it." He turned and surveyed the group and rubbed his chin and stubble thoughtfully. Sure he would do it, Minerva, Fred and George, but that left three. "We need three others that are connected emotionally enough to Carina to get this door unlocked."

"Hermione goes on and on about her. I'm sure she would help in a second." Fred suggested.

"Good, two more." Remus began to pace as he thought.

"Soot will help Miss Carina!" Came a squeak from Remus's side.

"Good, one more." Remus threw his thoughts to all possible people, his heart twinged with pain at the thought of Severus.

"I will send a patronus to Hermione and ask her if she knows anyone."

"Thats seems to be the best thing to do." Remus agreed and watched the form of a fox glowing silver hopped out of the house.

* * *

Hermione came into the crowded Weasley kitchen where most of the Order was sitting waiting for Remus to return. "Excuse me." she began quietly. Some turned their heads to stare at her before turning back to their own conversations. Hermione bristled and pulled her shoulders straight and stiff and hollered out "**I said excuse me**!" This seemed to do the trick since people shut their mouths and turned to look at the young women standing in front of them. 

"Remus has finally located Carina, she has locked herself in an unusually strongly warded room, now he needs one other person who feels close enough to her to break down the wards. Only one more is needed, since seven is a strong number and we have 6. Who will come?" She looked each in the eye imploring at least one to come and help, truth be told not a one had even considered what had become of the Dumbledore that suddenly went M.I.A.

"I will go." came a sullen answer from a purple haired witch in a 'Twisted Sister' tee.

"Thank you, Tonks." Hermione smiled at the witch.

"Good, let's go."

* * *

Hermione and Tonks walked slowly into the house. "Remus?" Hermione called out. "Where are you guys?"

Remus walked into the living room and gave a small smile to Hermione and watched her shoulders relax. "This way please." and he led the two witches to the door.

They stood in an arch and all their wands pointed to the door, "On the count of three we will all shout 'alohamora' but at the time you have to think of what Carina means to you, think of what she has done for you. The more you concentrate on those feelings the stronger it should be. Now, on three."

Their minds focused on Carina, playing scenes from the past in there heads. With six wands pointed at the door and a fingers prepared to snap. "One. Two. Three. Alohamora!"

The door clicked and opened. They felt a rush of excitement, upon the people who knew Carina, not a one knew what was behind the 'Red Door' none had ever been behind the door, not even Severus. Slowly they crossed into the room. The walls to the side of them were mahogany shelves filed neat multicolored boxes. Looking up they saw the ceiling was arched and where the shelves stopped the arch was stained glass of different colors the swayed and swirled. until it cleared and the sun and clouds shone through. The shelved walls stopped and turned into the colored stain glass and the clear ceiling doomed making a round room. The huge round room was filed with a labyrinth of painted canvases, some depicted Hogwarts, Minerva and Albus. Some were abstract and the colors flowed in bright arrays and faded into deeper colors.

Some where of Hogmead and different places stashed all over Europe. Minerva moved and glided her fingers over the dried paints. "These are the places we took her." She wiped a tear from her eye at the picture of them at the McGongall estate. They moved through the rows of paintings. They were in all sizes, shapes, and colors. The more they moved the more they saw her styles shift and change form the less literal paintings to more muggle impressionism. They saw important events that had happened in the last 10 years. They saw people they knew and people they didn't. Severus Snapes' face and figure haunted them thought the maze of paintings. And soon they're own faces looked back at them.

Tonks smiled at the portrait of herself holding butterflies that had multicolored wings. Fred and George looked at a painting of the two of them standing back to back and though no one else could figure which was which, the personalities of the two were shown throughout the back ground on the proper sides.

Soon they heard music drifting a few rows away. They followed the music into an area where the canvas cleared out. In the middle stood Carina splattered with paint staring at two paintings. One was abstract black and white masses, and the other was a portrait of Albus Dumbledore. On the floor was a black robe and a pensive. They heard the song start up again.

(Coldplay, See you Soon . You can find it on youtube.)

So you lost you trust  
and you never should have, no you never should have  
but don't break your back, if you ever see this  
but don't answer that

Chorus--  
in a bullet-proof vest, with the windows all closed  
i'll been doing my best, i'll see you soon  
in a telescope lens, and when all you want's friends,  
i'll see you soon

so it came for you it came snapping at your heels  
it came snapping at your heels  
but don't break your back  
if you ever say this  
but don't answer that

Chorus

i'll see you soon

and oh, you lost your trust  
and oh, you lost your trust  
no, don't lose your trust  
no, you lost your trust So you lost you trust  
and you never should have, no you never should have  
but don't break your back, if you ever see this  
but don't answer that

Chorus--  
in a bullet-proof vest, with the windows all closed  
i'll been doing my best, i'll see you soon  
in a telescope lens, and when all you want's friends,  
i'll see you soon

so it came for you it came snapping at your heels  
it came snapping at your heels  
but don't break your back  
if you ever say this  
but don't answer that

Chorus

i'll see you soon

and oh, you lost your trust  
and oh, you lost your trust  
no, don't lose your trust  
no, you lost your trust

* * *

A/N Here the first chapter please review! The song is Coldplays See you Soon.

Can any of you guess why she is listening to it? 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 A Decision to Make.

"Carina...?" Remus began as he moved forward to the woman who had never seemed this small to him before.

They watched as her head and shoulders sagged,she turned around, not looking them in the eye. She didn't think she could face anyone right now, much less a whole crowd wanting answers. She walked to her mother and wrapped her arms around her. "How are you?" she whispered.

"I'm... going to be... better when the shock and grief fade. How are you?" Minerva moved her arms around her child and felt a few tears soak through her shirt.

Carina moved from her mother to Remus, ever the loyal friend, she smiled a bit when she saw how much taller he was standing. He hugged her and she whispered "Thank you." before pulling back.

The twins moved to the her and repeated Remus' the steps. She still hadn't been able to look anyone in the eye yet, and each of them missed the warmth that they always felt from them.

Tonks came to hug her and she whispered a sincere "I'm sorry." Whether it was for all the pain she had once caused or the certain circumstances that surrounded Carina now, Carina wasn't sure but she thought that maybe it was for both.

"I know." she whispered back.

Hermione had been enraptured with the black and white painting the whole time, staring at it with great shock on her face. Remus raised an eyebrow when she looked at him and pointed at the painting as if saying 'Did you see this?'. Carina was hugged by Soot and Hermione realized she was the only one who hadn't hugged Carina, so she walked stiffly over to her and wrapped her arms around her. In a low voice she whispered "Carina, that painting... it's of..."

Before she could finish Carina whispered a "Shhh." and Hermione closed her mouth and instantly knew that the scene in that painting like so many others was real. Hermione's heart wrenched so hard that she wrapped her arms tighter around Carina. This seemed to be the undoing of the strong woman who broke apart in Hermione's arms.

"I'm so sorry Carina." Hermione sobbed to her.

Minerva moved forward taking her crying daughter into her arms and led her out of the room but not before Carina grabbed the robe and the pensieve. Hermione stood there and wiped her eyes looking down at the floor, Remus waited for Tonk, the Weasleys and Soot to follow Minerva out before he approached Hermione.

"Hermione, what was all that?" He looked kindly into the sad brown eyes.

Hermione pointed to the painting of black and white and Remus was completely confused so he looked back at her for further information. "Look at it more closely." she said sounding completely beaten.

He turned back to the painting and this time took the time to focus, it was more then black and white but the other colors were subtle. The masses seemed to form something but he couldn't quite catch what the painting was conveying. He focused on what looked to him like a nose and as if turning on a light he saw the painting clearly for what it was. The pale man wearing the infamous black cloak, Severus, the very thought made Remus heart twinge yet again with an odd mix of pain, regret, lose, and hate. Here was a picture of the traitor, and the traitor was kissing Carina, the figure of white. He could have cursed just looking at it, and one look at Hermione told him that the painting was an illustration of a real event. The dirty filthy man had murder the girls father in cold blood and dared to kiss her lips so sweetly.

"Let's go." he growled out. His words were said bitterly but he slowed and waited for the sniffling Hermione.

* * *

The funeral would be beginning shortly and Carina stood before a mirror looking through the thin material of the black veil that covered her head. She was forced to wear it, it was either that or stay at the Weasleys. Severus knew to many of her secrets to risk openly showing her face at the funeral. With much fighting with Kingsley and Remus she was finally allowed to go. Tears fell seeing her image clad, head to toe, in black and the veil falling gracefully from her head around her. 

"Carina it's time for you to go." Tonks said from the door.

Carina nodded and grabbed the bracelets that sat on her bedside table and portkeyed to the lawn across from the funeral. Slowly she made her way to one of the white chairs that made up the many rows. Every chair was soon filled and the people surrounding her gave off different degrees of sadness and she focused in on them honing in on the ones who felt the worse, she ignored her own feelings pushing them away. She did in fact feel quite comfortably numb. She was bombarded by an overwhelming sadness from a person behind her, the feelings matched the ones she had felt from someone else, the guilt and pain. Curious she turned her head and saw another figure wearing white with a veil folded around his head. She and the mystery person weren't the only ones with veils, there was a good amount of people who came with their faces covered.

This persons veil was white as well as his robes and the the only thing visible underneath was a pair of dark eyes that were staring straight at her. The dark eyes haunted her and the ache of her heart made her reach up to grasp the cloak she wearing. She put her hand to her heart trying in vain to reduce the pain there. 'Would it always hurt this bad?' her mind wondered. The funeral began so she turned herself back and sat in her chair and gazed at the white coffin in front of her.

She was thankful for the veil once it began, she liked the wall it created for her from the world. The funeral ended and Carina moved about the people trying to reach the tall figure in the white veil. Moving through the people she stopped and listened to the conversation around her.

"He is a cold blooded murderer, and if none of Dumbledore's family comes forward he is going to find himself in Azkaban."

"What are you talking about Firimus? The evidence in the Dumbledore murder case is so overwhelming that I'm surprised that Snape hasn't already received the 'Kiss of Death', really Firimus."

Carina once again reached to her heart.

"Yes, yes, I quite agree but the desision hasn't been put into the hands of the ministry, Dumbledore put in a clause a few years back saying that 'in event of a murder his closest relative would decide the punishment of the guilty party."

"Oh surely Aberforth wouldn't allow a murderer to go free." the short man scoffed.

"Well here is the kicker, when we brought Aberforth in and told him, he said it wouldn't work for him because he isn't the closest relative."

"But he is his only relative."

"Or so we thought, we are just waiting now for some one to take claim."

Carina fisted her hands tight and scowled at the ground. So it was all on her shoulders! She not only had to bury her father but now she had to choose the fate of Severus. She hated the burden. She hated the stab in her heart at the thought of Severus. She hated what he had done! She hated herself for loving him. She hated herself for not hating him even now. She hated that her father wasn't here to tell her what to do. Se hated it all and she wanted to run away and get away from all the political goons who had no idea what they were talking about!

"Carina? It's time to go." Remus called out to her, but she couldn't face it, any of it. Not here, not at his funeral surrounded by strangers! She needed to be alone, she needed time to think and process. She, without even realizing it, ran; to the one place she could always run to.

But now as she stood looking at the door, she didn't think she could open it. The astronomy tower was once a refuge a place to hide, now it was the biggest reminder of why she wanted to hide.

"Carina!" she heard her name echoing down the long corridors of the school, in a split second she dashed through the door and out into the warm Spring wind.

She stood staring down at the tiny figures on the lawn bellow. What was she going to do? It should be an easy answer, he was guilty of murder! But her stupid heart and conscience kept jumping in the way screaming that he could not be truly guilty. It seemed to her that her father had known more then he let on, this 'murder clause' reeked of his 'know-all-uncommon-sense'. She grunted and ran her mind over all the information that fluttered around her poor head. She remembered times in the past weeks that her father had admired her loyalty to Severus and even told her that she should always be loyal to him not matter what, but how much had he known of Severus? Sure he said he had known that he was going to die but be murdered? Knowing her father it was a possibility. What if it was all planned? It was crazy but more believable then Severus just randomly wanting to kill her father. Then her mind clicked, she had the answers all along, he had even given them to her. She knew what she had to do!

* * *

Sorry it took so long I truly am, I've been hiding out in my cabin in the woods, so no computers, or wifi. I had fun though. I'm sorry to have you all wait but the chapters aren't going to be uploaded as fast as the first stories was.

**Debjunk**- Well I'm glad your sticking with me on this next part of the story, please tell me what you think! And yes I'm trying to edit this one. If i mess up I'm sorry.

**Obsessed.Otaku.of.America- **really don't think she would be 'Carina Dumbledore' if she didn't forgive him. She has a hard road ahead of her though, it is a war after all. Thanks for your review!

**maraudergirl02**- I love that you look forward to it, and I'm sorry it took so long Christmas was... something.

**MioneRocks** - Yes better later then never I completely agree. As for Carina not trusting Severus it's not that she doesn't its that she is torn, she doesn't know what to think. She can't go from loving him for the last 14 years of her life to hating him at the drop of a hat. But she does hate that she doesn't hate him. Vicious cycle really. I'm not saying that she's okay with him either, like I said she has a really long road.

**Soccergirl0388- **I did not update soon and for that I'm so so so sorry. Please stick with me and enjoy the story. Bad author, bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Fighting for a Lost Cause.

Remus ran from black veiled person to black veiled person searching for Carina. Her Portkey had shown up at the Weasley's alone. Remus had jumped the nearest fire place and flooed to Hogwarts as fast as he could.

First he made his way to the funeral lawn and when that hadn't produced her, he ran back to the school, where he scowered the corridors for her.

"Carina!" viberated through the halls and echoed high in the buttresses of the castle. He made his way up the stairs his head wiping back and forth looking for the girl gone M.I.A. As he rounded a corner at a run a black blur flew passed heading the opposite direction. He snapped his head and watch the black blur disappear down the hall. It was her!

"Carina! Wait!" Remus screamed to her as he turned and followed her down the hall.

Finally he was catching up to her, she was still running relentlessly fast, so he stretched his arm out and grapped hers thus stopping the chase.

"Carina what are you doing?!" He yelled at her forcing her to stop and acknowledge him.

"I'm looking for anwsers!" she shouted excitedly as pulled away and tried to run again. Remus grabbed the arm back and forced her to look at him.

"You didn't show up at the Weasley's!" he cried still holding her arm.

"I know, I'm sorry Remus, but I couldn't face anyone at the moment, I needed to be alone and think. And I think I would have exploded if I was forced back into that house right now."

"What do you mean?! The Order is working it's arse off keeping you safe! And you decide to run off and play hide-and-seek!"

"There is nothing to protect me from! I'm not completely lame! I've been taking care of myself for years!"

"Yes but before now no one knew about you!"

"Severus did!" Carina finally yelled back at Remus.

Remus could practically fell his blood pressure rise as he heard those words fall from her mouth. "You act as if you trust the bloody TRAITOR!"

"I DO!" She hurled back the words cutting like a knife and even through the shadow the viel made he could see the sparkle in her eyes. "I trust in him! At least until I have all the proof to whom was the victim and whom was the guilty party!"

"HE KILLED YOUR FATHER!" Remus flung the sharp words at her as if they were throwing knives.

"Some things are worse then death." She said through clentched teeth and tears falling from her eyes.

Remus scoffed at the remark and thrust a portkey into her hand, and before she could throw it he yelled "Portis!"

* * *

Carina landed in a heap on the floor of aroom, she sat up as fast as she could and looked around. She was in the kitchen of The Burrow. She stood up and ran for the fire place in the living room. She knew she had about 20 seconds to get into the floo before Remus would step out and stop her again. She leaped over one of the couches and was two steps away from the fire place when it turned green and she ran head first into Remus. 

"Humph!" Remus grunted at the blunt wallop to his chest.

"Oooouah" Carina breathed out from the ground were she was striving to regain her breath. She looked up to Remus who was holding his stomach and glaring at her.

"Where do you think your going?" He asked amazed at her.

"I have to go home!" she cried.

"You can't leave this house!"

"Why not?!" she looked as if he had just pulled his nose off his face.

"Snape knows where your house is!" He said giving the same look back to her.  
"So!?"

"AH!" You still think that he is innocent!"

"Until proven guilty!" she cried back.

"I can't believe you are sticking up for HIM! Harry saw the whole thing! And you can't go! So just get over it!"

"Whats wrong with you?!"

"I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU TOO!"

Carina frowned and looked up to him, he looked apsolutly passionate about it. She pulled the veil that was falling hapazardly off her head.

"Remus, your not going to lose me." she looked at him with those sweet blue eyes just begging him to stand aside and let her into the floo.

"And your not going to leave The Burrow." He grabbed the pot of floo powder and walked from the room.

"Remus please!" Carina cried. But he was gone.

* * *

Pacing the room back and forth, back and forth, and Lachlin following her as always, Carina stretched her mind around her problem trying to find a solusion. There had to be something she could do! If she couldn't get to the memory Severus left her then she needed someone elses. Who was there except a bunch of death eaters though!?

She moved to her bed and sat down on the edge. Lachlin sat in front of her and she looked into his big brown eyes. "Hey boy, you miss Severus too, don't you?" she patted his head and began to rub between his eyes. She turned her head when her door was opened, and looked at a down cast head of black hair that she immediatly recidnized as Harry Potter.

"Sorry to just barge in but Remus told me to check on you." He did look sorry, so she smiled at him.

"It's alright, he has really flipped his lid hasn't he." She turned back to her dog and calmed him down to the intruder. "It's okay Lachlin, his a friend."

Lachlin sat back in submission at this, he was no longer eyeing Harry as a threat. "Want to pet him?" Carina asked Harry.

"Will he bit me?" Harry ventured as he remembered the many encounters with his aunts dogs.

"No, he won't." She smiled reassuringly at him.

Harry crossed the room to Lachlin and slowly extended his hand to him. "So, how are you?" He asked gently.

"Emotionally I'm more stable then most, I have had most of this year to prepare for this. I miss my father, and my friend."

At this Harry pulled his hand back as if it burned. "You miss Snape?"

"Surely you knew he was my friend?" She looked up at him puzzled. He was growing agitaded and seemed on edge now.

"I know you never liked him at Hogwarts, but for years he was my only friend."

"I don't understand your devotedness to the traitor." Harry looked at her with eyes as hard as diamonds daring her to stick up for Snape, she dared.

"Harry, when Sirius was deemed guilty and locked in Azkaban, do you think your father would have abandoned him?"

"Sirius was innocent." Harry said after a pause.

"So is Severus." She looked at him right back in the eyes.

"No he isn't. I was there and saw the whole thing, Dumbledore pleaded with him and Snape killed him."

"How do you know what he was pleading for?" Carina felt a buzz go off in her brain, He was there? How was Harry there!? "Wait what do you mean you saw the whole thing you weren't there!"

"I was under my invisibility cloak. I saw it all."

"Oh Harry." She was torn between holding the poor boy and dancing up and down. "Harry I knew it's highly inconvenient to even ask but I have to know, so may I use your memories in a pensieve?" She begged him.

He was taken aback, she wasn't the only one to have had wanted to see, but he hadn't let any of them see the awful events that flashed through his mind so stingingly. But of all the people who had asked or hinted she seemed to have the right to see, and with her warped view of Snape she need the realism of it all. He knew that if she didn't see first hand then she would more then likely get herself killed trying to stand up for the lunatic traitor. "Fine, do you have a pensieve of do you need me to get one?"

"Please." she almost shaking with excitement and fear and about 1,000 over emotions. She would get it, the proof she needed.

* * *

It was a couple days later and Carina sat looking at the pensieve with the memory swirling around in front of her. She knew that as soon as she came out of the pensieve she would be a different person. Either way she would be hurt, but at least one way she could still have her friend and the man she was over the stars in love with. So she dived right in. The memory was the same as it was last time but now she used one of the best things her father had ever taught her, "Legilimens!"

This time instead of the words she heard their thoughts screaming to one another, "Please Albus! Don't make me do this!" the tone in which his voice carried was so desperate that Carina was completely breaking for him, she was right he hadn't wanted anything to do with this. How could her father ask him to do this? This was killing Severus to do this.

"Severus you have too, we have been over this scenario before, you have to, please."

"This is different from a scenario Albus this is your life, please don't make me!"

"Everyone of the Order will die if you don't do this! Even Carina, don't be a coward, do this for her! For me!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

* * *

A/N How will Carina react to her fathers strong words, huh? How will Remus react to the truth? Will the Order believe her?  
Obsessed.Otaku.of.America - I love the 'O Wise Author' thats so great! Um she has a bit of a fight ahead of her before she gets to openly be with Severus but sneaking around is fun right? 

maraudergirl02 -I'm not going to be following the Deathly Hallows at all, it never happened as far as this story goes. I hope thats okay with you. As far as your other questions went I was like wow! Your following the story so good and your question are spot on with what I want people to consider, I can not however answer any of them because i plan to do that in the story, but great thinking skills really!

debjunk- I was so happy that you felt the same way I did when writing it, it means i conveyed what I wanted to and i will give you a faintly whispered ...yes... to your question.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Facing Giants.

Carina emerged from the pensieve, everything was blurry and all they objects in the room were unfocused, with a trickle of water down her cheeks she realized she was crying again. She realized now how much stronger then herself, Severus was. She couldn't have done it, he had done what Albus had wanted him to do, but how could her beloved father push such a fate on Severus? And to sell it with "Do it for her!". He had manipulated Severus's feelings for her. Now she knew what it had cost him to say those three words she had so hungered for.

She needed to fight for him, he deserved more then she could give but she would give it all to him, her heart and soul. If that meant fighting with every member of the Order then fine, so be it. But first she needed to insure that they knew she was a strong and valuable asset to the Order.

With her new personal mission in place, her mind was beginning clear from all the emotional baggage she had been lugging around the last few days. If she had a third person view of herself she would have realized that she had indeed changed, grown up a bit, while her inner self was still the loving person she had always been, her outer layers were hardening from all the trauma.

She was standing taller and she seemed a bigger threat then before, her person was doing what needed to be done to survive the war, and to make sure Severus survived too.

She rejoiced in the proof of innocence, but it was hollow victory, she didn't know where to go from here other then defending Severus to the Order, and the Ministry. She would also become a full fledge member of the Order, and would do anything to prove herself. This would all have to do until she meet _him_ again.

* * *

Remus wandered around The Burrow looking for Carina, she was being terribly silent again, and he didn't know if she was planning (plotting) something. Every time he went to her room it was empty, and every time he passed Ron's room, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were playing exploding snaps outside in the landing. They would look up and smile a little too innocently to him. 

"Mind if I join?" He asked politely. Hermione was blushing and looking at her cards, Ron's ears were red, and Harry was 'Er-ing'.

"Thanks!" Remus sat on the floor and they dealt the cards. "So why the landing?"

"Fred and George hid a 'Fred's Farting Flower' in there somewhere, and it takes a good 3 hours for it to wear out." Hermione said offhandedly.

"Ah." Remus shook his head in understanding and looked down to his cards. If Ron, or even Harry had anwsered this he would have believed it, but Hermione was a master of subterfuge.

They continued their game, in silence, and they gave away more with their silence then if they had talked. "So what is Carina doing in Ron's bedroom?"

Ron's head shot up and his ears were bright red. "What are you on about, Remus?" he tried to recover from his mistake.

But the deed was done. "Look guys, Carina is in a highly delicate state of mind right now. I'm trying to separate her from anything to do with Snape. She seems to believe that he is harmless, and innocent. I don't know if she is forcing herself to believe it or what, but it's crazy."

"I know!" Harry blurted before he could stop himself. "I mean how in the Merlin's robes could he be innocent? I saw Dumbledore pleading for his live, and Snape just stood there starring at him."

"He wasn't starring, he was using Legilimency with my father, and begging my father not to make him do it." Carina was standing in the doorway of Ron's room, and her presense was a slight more commanding then they had ever seen.

"What?" Hermione asked, looking hopeful to her friend.

"I went into the pensieve and used my ability of Legilimency, and I am now completely secure in my belief in his innocence. He isn't guilty since my father made him take an Oath of protecting me, he made the oath work for him, and made Severus 'protect me'. My father always was a "puppet master" and did what he thought was for the 'greater good'. I do thank you Remus for being so concerned with me. Thank you Harry, here is your memory." she turned and pulled the small bottle from her pocket and handed it back to Harry.

Carina looked at Remus, she gave him a small smile because she knew that this was about to rock his world. She was focusing on his feeling, absorbing them so she knew how better to deal with him. He was confused, and so guilty feeling. He looked down at his boots and walked away. Carina knew he needed to be alone for a while so she watched him disappear down the stairs. She would check on him later but right now she had alot she needed to accomplish.

She needed to get to her house and pick up a few things. She moved to the living room and looked for the pot of floo powder, but it was still gone. Before she was too polite to do what she had to do, for fear of angering someone. Now none of that mattered as much as it used too, so she extended her arm up into the arm and shouted, "Accio Floo Powder Pot!". Sure enough the Floo powder pot came zipping into the room and straight into her hand. She tossed the floo powder in and flooed home.

She stepped into her kitchen and looked around, the house was standing tall again, she smirked. "Soot!" she called to her House elf.

With a pop she turned to see the short house elf standing looking up at her.

"Mister Remus, told Soot that Miss should not be here!" Soot scolded his Mistress.

"I am fine Soot. Mister Remus has changed his mind. I need the cloak and the pensieve, the ones I had you hide for me."

"Yes Miss Carina!" he bowed and popped away. She didn't have to wait long before she heard another pop and Soot had returned holding the black robe and the pensieve. She smiled and took them with a 'Thank you'. She made her way down the hall and opened the the 'Red Door' this time was different though, she left the door open.

She waved her wand and the cloak flew and wrapped itself around sewing manikin. She began to wave her wand in a series of spells, shortening the length, putting in dart and changing the structure of the frock/cloak to fit her feminine frame. She stood in front of a mirror and examined herself when she finished. It looked almost as fierce and strong on her as it did on him. In her eyes the frock was his cape, he was a super hero, but now he needed to be rescued. She took the memory from the pensieve and put it back into the pendant he had once worn, then pulled it around her own neck.

She went to her room and to her desk, opened a drawer took out a sheet of paper and wrote letters to Alaster Moody, and Kinglsey Shaklebolt asking them both to meet her at_ her_ residence. She sealed both the letters then shouted, "Fawks!"

The bird had been soaring around waiting to be called upon, she knew that, but she hadn't the heart the face Fawks yet, even now she knew that it would sting her heart to see him.

With a flash of red flame Fawkes came gliding down letting out soothing songs. "I'm glad you came Fawkes." Carina said genuinely, "Will you take these letters to Moody and Shaklebolt?" The bird bowed and offered his leg for the posts.

When she finished tying on the letter Carina bowed her head back to the bird and asked "Will you come back and stay here after your done?"

Fawkes took off straight into the air with one push of his wings, no, she realized, he would not be her familiar. He seemed to have a bigger purpose, and of course she understood.

* * *

Carina did not have to wait long for the arrivals of the two Order members. Kingsley greeted her politely and took the sit she offered, and Moody trudged in and sat himself on the wingback chair next the Kingsley. 

"Thank you for coming, I have a few things to tell you, and a few things I need advice on." She waited for their nods of understanding.

"Well, what is it you called us here for then, las?" Moody grunted.

"Moody, let the girl speak." Kingsley replied.

"Why did she have to drag us out here? What does the girl have to say that she can't say at the Head Quarters."

"My point in 'dragging' you out here is that I am no more a 'girl' then Tonks is. This is my home, and I have been taken and held against my will at The Burrow. There is no danger of my home being discovered by death eaters, because is it unplottable."

"We were informed that Snape knows the location of your home."

"He does, but he will not be telling any death eaters where my home is."

"How can you be so sure? He is the traitor that murdered your father." Moody shot back.

"True but Snape is innocent, which is what I have brought you here for." she looked them both in the eyes and then went on. "I entered the pensieve and witnessed the act myself, I did however have one skill Harry Potter does not, I am an expert Legilimency user. My father told Severus to use the curse, and he even used an old Oath Severus had made to make sure Severus had no escape from the act."

Moody and Kingsley were both shell shocked, Dumbledore had asked Snape to murder him!

"As much as I would love to believe your sting of tales, I'll have to have more proof." Moody declared.

"Would you be opposed to my using Legilimency to show you?" Carina asked not backing down from his hard glare.

"It would help, and we will have to get a second Legilimens to come in and double check for us." He said to Kingsley.

"That sounds good." Kingsley moved his gaze to Carina, "Send your memory of what you saw in the pensieve into my mind now, please."

Carina nodded and looked Kingsley in the eyes then made the connection and sent it all into Kingsley's mind. When it was over Kingsley looked torn between emotions, happy that Severus was innocent, and grieved at what the man was forced to do. She followed suit with Moody, he however showed no emotion.

"Now the second reason I have asked you here." She looked at them both hard in the eyes, "I was accidentally informed at my father's funeral of a certain clause in my father's will. Why wasn't I informed of my role in this?" She was glaring at them both, and Kingsley felt aggrieved that they had chosen to hide the information, she seemed adult enough and strong enough to handle anything they could have thrown at her.

"Because your a child, and it shouldn't have fallen into your lap!" Moody snapped at her.

"And what is my age, Moody?" She stood straight and crossed her arms, knowing that what ever answer he gave he would be setting himself up.

"I have no idea, I've hardly seen you before today!" His magical eye was spinning madly as he said this, and Carina wondered if it was from his agitation.

"I'm 19 almost 20, in the wizarding world thats almost 3 years being a legal adult. I can join the Aurors and die fighting for the Ministry, or even the Order for that matter, but I'm not old enough to know information that is directly involved with me. I'm not allowed to know what burdens have been sat on my own shoulders!?"

"WE weren't only concerned with you age as much as your heart!"

"If I believed that Severus was a cold hearted murderer I would have made my judgment as justly as the Wizengamot! Even if it would have ripped my own heart out, but seeing as he is innocent you almost allowed him to be falsely convicted!"

"Listen Lassie, I've lived too long and been through too much to have a chit sass at me." Moody yelled grumpily.

"I'm stating hard cold facts and if you don't like it then you may leave, I would like to say that I am 'coming out' to the Wizarding World, I'm planning on going to the Ministry and claiming the right of judgement on Snapes behalf."

"What! You...grrr" Moody was getting very hot under the collar.

"She's right." Kingsley put in, making both the other occupants turn and stare at him. "If Severus Snape is an innocent man, then we can't allow him to go to Azkaban. At the same time you can't immediately pardon him, as you have smartly figured, because that would compromise his past position as a spy. Yes you have to go before the Ministry and take claim of all judgment for the Dumbledore murder into your hands. Your a smart girl, loyal too, I'm glad we have you in the Order."

* * *

A/N Wow this chapter was a beast for me to write!

Obsessed.Otaku.of.America - I find that my cliffies insure your return! An evil but useful tactic to procure readers!

debjunk - Thanks! I was really proud of my Legilimency/memory idea!

maraudergirl02- Hey I enjoyed your questions, someone is a thinker! sry it's late here (about 2am)

MioneRocks -If you have any questions just message me! I will try to straighten anything out I can!

Soccergirl0388 - I hope you liked this chapter, thanks for your review!

Annalithea - I'm glad you like it! did you read the first one? Its was fun plot wise but poorly written, so I'm working alot harder on this one. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Encounter.

"Dumbledores Biggest Secret! His Daughter!"

"Miss Dumbledore Takes Charge of Murder Case!"

"Carina Dumbldore, Trust Worthy Or Hostile?"

"I swear Carina the last few days there has been nothing else in the papers." Remus looked at the woman standing crossed arm leaning against the wall starring out the window. "My favorite is Rita's "Ode to Black" statement on your new attire."

Carina glanced down to the black cloak that she now constantly wore over every outfit. "Youv'e got something against my cloak?" she asked teaseingly to the werewolf.

"No, it looks rather nice on you in a tough way, but I do wonder why you _always_ wear it."

"In the muggle Medieval times Knights would wear the colors of their Ladys, I'm merly sporting an outward sign of Loyalty." She smiled and turned her head back to her window starring out to the rain. "How early are we for this meeting?"

"Give it another minute or two and you'll be surprized by how many people will rush in. Moody and Kingsley will be here shortly though."

"Humph..." she breathed out at the mention of Moody, who despite a close relationship with her father did not get on at all with Carina. They constantly argued over Snapes loyalties. Moody believed that even with the new information and proof of innocence Snape still needed to be in Azkaban just for having the black tattoo on his left arm. That remark had been the spark that sat off a wild fire, it was a war of wills and words. The war had only ended when Remus and pulled Carina out and Kingsley and ushered Moody out, both still fighting.

"I know you don't like Moody but please understand that for a big part he is in charge." Remus looked her sternly in the eye when he said this.

"Oh please, Moody in charge?" She couldn't pull the smile off her face if she wanted to.

"What is so funny with that? He is the one who comes up with most the ideas."

"Yeah ideas the entire Order ignores until a certain someone says it's a good idea and hands out assignments." She said starring him right in the eye.

"You think I'm more of an Order leader then Moody?"

"You are." Said Kingsley from the doorway, "Lately your intensity and strengh has sky rockekted, almost no one questions you."

Carina smiled at Remus, then turned once again back to her window letting her mind drift to a place and person who was so far off.

* * *

The seats were emptying and only the chosen few were staying behind for the mission ahead, Carina, Tonks, Kingsley, Moody, Remus, Fred, George, and Lee Jordon where all gathered in the center of the room going over all the last minute details they might need for the mission. Tonks had seduced some answers out of unknowing Death Eater. Apparently Voldermort wanted a rare stone that was only found between the mountians in the middle of Virginia and North Carolina. The hardest part about it was that the stone was a 'rolling stone' as the locals called it, it was in constant motion rolling up and down the mountians. They would be leaving early by a Ministry Inernational Portkey and would have to chase down the stone and the five Death Eaters that would be there. They would have to do thier best to find the stone before any of the Death Eaters did. 

"Alright Kingsley and Moody have arranged everything we will need for the trip except clothing, each of you are in charge of bringing any clothes you want to wear. Pack smart. We leave at 4:30 **A.M.**"He looked pointedly to Fred, George and Lee. "Now go home, pack, and get some rest."

Carina walked up to Remus and began to talk quietly "So what _is_ the houseing arrangement?"

Remus smiled knowing she feared being stuck with Moody, or the twins. "Don't worry, you and I are sticking together on this trip. As for the houseing, we have a Cabin and a few tents for when we have to move about the mountains."

She smiled and in a swirl of black robes she was gone with a "Thanks, see you at home."

* * *

"Carina get up."

Carina was focusing on ignoring the voice of Remus who was trying to wake her up all nice and sweet.

"Come Carina, we really have to go."

"Coma bach ina mintue." she mumbled out.

"No now!" Remus smiled and pulled the blankets off her, when that didn't work because she curled closer to Lacklin, he waved his wand sending freezing cold water splashing all over her.

"AHHH!_ AVIS_! _OPPUGNO_!" She she screamed out the spell and immediatly birds poured from her wand and she sent them flying and attacking Remus.

"CARINA! STOP! OUCH... HEY!" Remus was soon chased out of her room.

An hour later Carina was standing with Lachlin and had her back pack on, dressed in her typical black robes. Instead of the usual elegent sleek boots she had on hiking boots that laced up high almost up to her knees. When Tonks asked about the boots Carina whispered "Snakes, mud slides, Ticks, and of course briars, all of which are to be expected in the Applachain mountains, or thats what I read last night." She smiled down at her boots and walked sleeply to the counter where Molly stood with a pot of coffee.

"Alright everyone, gather round we are heading out in 30 seconds!" Kingsley annouced as he pulled the Portkey out. "Alright reach out now everyone hold on tight."

"Unless you have decided you can't cut it in the woods with all the plants and bugs. Or did you forget you teddy to go with your puppy?" Sneered Moody at Carina.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed hold of the kettle and Lachlin, making sure to hold tight in case something were to go wrong.

"Alright 3,2,1!" Kingsley said, and with the familiar tug at the navel and they were whirling around.

They landed on top of a clearing in the middle of the woods. It was slightly damp it must have rained recently, and there was alot of green. The sound of a running water wandered to their ears, they were close to a river.

"So where are we exactly?" Asked Lee Jordan.

"We are outside the small town of Sparta, North Carolina. On the very border of Virginia. And just down this slope, and out of these trees is the cabin, come along." Kingsley started down the path, and each member followed him, Lachlin ran from all about them, but he always stayed close to Carina. Moody was taking up the rear and Carina was in front of him, she kept hearing distinct grunts from him, so she turned her head to watch him a bit, the wet earth was slipping beneath his clawed leg. She felt so bad for the poor man, even if he was the rudest man she had ever met. She knew her pity would be highly unwelcome so she turned on her bantering edge and turned to him.

"Slipping there clawed foot?" She smiled and waved her wand turning the claw into a boot that matched the one she was wearing. Then changed his other boot to match as well. "Looks like I came extra prepared, insteand of being afraid of plants and bugs."

To which he answered with a "You got alot of cheek there, ya tart." He was oddly effectionate when he said this. She laughed at his sneer and walked away, completely aware that he hadn't changed the boots back.

The trees cleared out and they saw the small cabin sitting queitly on the top of the mountain slope. The first thing was to cast a few security charms which worked quite well since they had one of the forerunners of cast and creating half the spells. Then they went about making a achedule and maped out when and where they would be searching the mountains.

Tonks and Kingsley would be going into town and watching for any Death Eaters, or signs that Death Eaters had been there. THey would talk to towns folk and see if anything strange had been occuring in the mountians.

THe rest were splitting up into groups of two and would be hiking all over the mountains for the next three days. Each would have a tent to share and plenty of food in the tent, as well as brooms ans emergency portkeys. So Carina, knowing that everyone would be needing strenght for the next day, made a huge pot of pasta, and meat sauce. She served the group salad pasta and bread, filling them up with carbs.

* * *

The sun was high, and there was a nice breeze flowing through the trees that comforted Carina as she pulled her self up another rock. She cast a spell that would search for any type of magically inhanced movement . Sure enough it work but the readings were everywhere, the blasted stone had rolled it's way around the whole mountain.

So she and Remus followed a path thtat looked more fresh then the others. It wasn't long when they had stopped for the night and she was slipping out to go for a dip in the river that was near by. She smiled when she felt Lachlin nuzzled up to her and walk right behind.

She walked down the river to where it split into a creek. She made her way into the middle of the creek and then began a series of spells and charms moving the branches of the trees and the vines to inclose the space a bit more. She then waved her wand and heated the creek, giving the whoe creek a nice hot springs feel. It contasted nicely with the cold night air.

She crossed to the bank where Lachlin was laying 'keeping watch' she took the boots and the wet cloak off, she was wearing a simple tank and shorts. She then made her way back into the hot water and sat on a large boulder in the middle. The boulder was hot from the heating spell and it felt so good to her aching back. She closed her eyes and leaned back arching as far on to it as she could. It felt so good.

* * *

He made his way through the woods as silently as a shadow, someone had thought they'de seen a person cross through the trees down the hill a bit and thats where he had to go. He had quickly taking charge of scouting the area for a few reasons, one being that he wouldn't want his 'companiones' to happen apon anyone, and another he did mind getting away from the leeches himself.

He hated having to be with them 24/7 and he hated himself. But he knew he couldn;t have too much longer to go, he could only safe so many people before The Dark Kord caught on to him. He sighed knowing one day soon he wold safe his last person, then he'd be found out and it would all be over. This nightmare he dained to call live, not to mention the real nightmares that flashed before his eyes at night. He hadn't really had any rest in over a month.

The stopped when he heard some movement from the creek not so far away, great some poor unsuspecting muggle was about to have the start of their live. He moved through the trees to the edge of the creek. He looked down the creek and his focused on a figure leaning back on a rock.

He couldn't believe his eyes! There she was, she was here just a few yards away from him, so close he could touch her again! HIs heart was aching for her so much and here she was, his Carina.

* * *

A/N Hi Hi!!! what do you peoples think?

**maraudergirl02**- Thanks for your review I'm glad you liked the chapter.

**Obsessed.Otaku.of.America** - Yup GO Carina! I love it! She is finally coming into her own!

**debjunk**- I love both Carinas too, I just like that I have so much to go on with the war happening that she does kinda have to put on an edge she didn't have before. The order is aware of the innocence but Severus isn't! Plus the Order in my oppion is known for being a bit tempermental when it comes to Snape so should be fun. But all will be well!

Leave me a review please!  



	6. Chapter 6

A/N This chapter was written under the musical influence of Electric Presidents- Insomnia, I believe it really helped me sat the mood for my chapter. The Chapter Title comes from The Frames Falling Slowly. the Full line is "Turn this sinking boat and point it home, we still have time."

Chapter 6 Turn This Sinking Boat.

Yes, there she was, in the middle of the creek, so within his reach. But the past month caught up to his mind. He sat hidden in the brush on the bank of the creek. He hadn't seen her in so long, the whole dynamic of the relationship had changed since he had last seen her. She would surely kill him if she saw him now, maybe that was good, or at least for the best. Let her avenge her father and he could finally rest in peace.

His breath caught in his throat as he watched her, she was so beautiful. God how his heart ached, his memories of her had been killing him the past weeks. He had kissed her and held her, felt her holding him and kissing him back, now that he knew all he was missing it was a wonder he didn't always have tears in his eyes.

In his dark loveless life, she had been the only one, constant comfort, the only person to care for him made him feel like he was of number one importance. Like no one else in the world mattered but him, he had never felt like that before, and now he missed it sorely.

Even if he was forced to sit by and be just her friend for the rest of his life, at least he would be near her. But then the thought of someone else 'with' her made him clench his fist and jaw in jealousy.

He just settled himself on the ground laying back a bit and watched her. She shouldn't be out here all alone anyway, what was she thinking. He had known since yesterday that they had been followed by the Order, but he hadn't even considered that she was a member.

He saw Lachlins head snap to attention and the dog was looking right past him, so he turned his head quickly and saw a figure moving toward them. Crap, he thought, 'Stupid Avery or Nott is coming.' He knew he couldn't allow either of those men to find Carina, both were the worst of filth.

He stood and moved to Lachlin, whom he had helped train. he reached his hand out and patted the dog, then he crept his way over toward Carina. He came from behind her and grabbed her from behind, being quick to cover her mouth. In seconds he had apparated them away. He landed them on the Irish Cliffs of Moher, and the sea wind was blowing with a withdrawn fury, every once and a while it would whip around wildly.

* * *

Her wand! Where was her bloody wand! Carina was freaking out, she felt the man holding her shift and that made her wand push into her leg. Okay now that she knew where it was, all she had to do was wait for the jerk to let his guard down and she would blast him into next freaking year. 

She felt him loosen his grip so she jerked away as hard as she could freeing herself from the mans arms, her hand went immediately to her wand and she ripped it out of the holster on her leg. Then in a flash she turned and had the wand aimed straight at the man. With a shock of her heart she looked at the man who was on his knees in front of her. She began to lower her wand from his forehead, but he caught the end of it and aimed the point of her wand right to his heart. Then he lowered his hand and sat silently on the ground waiting for his death.

Realizing what he was expecting, Carina's heart skipped a beat and in a rush of emotion she cried, "OH!" and she dropped the wand and threw her arms around his head cradling him to her.

She began to cry when she felt his hands rise to her sides and try to push her off of him, but she could feel that the contact was not only needed but desired, even if it was a bit feared. She just held tighter to him, defying his every move to push her off. Finally his head relaxed where it was held against her chest, and his arms moved from gripping her sides to pulling her to him. For the first time in years he wept openly. His whole body shuddered as he clutched to her.

"You should kill me." His deep voice quivered with emotion.

"Never."

"I don't understand you, shouldn't you hate me?"

"Never. I love you." she proclaimed for the first time in her life. "I've loved you for years.". She bent her head down to his and kissed every inch of skin that wasn't buried in her chest and stomach, then she bent to his ear and whispered to him. "I love you now, even more then I have in the past."

All new tears fell from his eyes and he pulled her down to him and kissed her full on the lips, and then rested his tired head onto her shoulders.

"I'm so... I'm so sorry, Carina."

"Why are you sorry? You are innocent! As soon as this war is over I promise to announce it to the whole Wizarding World, I'll take on any Order, or Ministry member that has a problem with it. I know the truth, I know what my fa... my father forced your hand in. I'm so sorry he made you do that Severus, I'm so sorry he used your Oath of Protection to make you ki... do that."

"It won't even matter by then." he mumbled morbidly, in a fit of despair he had been prone to since he was a child.

"What do you mean it won't matter!? Of course it will, I won't have you dragged off to Azkaban!"

"As sweet as your sentiments are Carina, do you really believe that I will ever survive long enough to be put in Azkaban?"

"Yes! In fact I'm risking my life for it. I won't give up until I die! I can't live if it means living without you! I know it sounds stupid, but I have loved you more then half my life, with no hope of you ever loving me in return! I know you were drunk but when you said... when you said you loved me I knew that there was no other person in this world for me, and I felt more alive in that moment then I ever have! I've devoted my time and energy fighting with the Order and convincing almost all of them of your innocence. I'm fighting my heart out for you, so you had better not give up so easily."

He raised himself up to his knees looking down on her, and her happy little dream. "You can't even begin to understand the odds that we are both against then." his despair had come in full swing despite her intense speech.

She stood up and looked down at him, with her hands on her hips she broadcasted, "I will defy every odd that dares to throw itself in my way! I've already done the 'impossible' of proving your innocent, I'll find a way to be with you in the end!"

She looked so strong and unrelenting that he put the small faith he had left, in her. The girl, women, who was standing tall before him, her hair blowing and whipping in the wind, and she was soaked from head to toe. 'She must be freezing and not even realize it it.' "Alright, I'll fight to survive." he grabbed her wand and taking hold of her he lowered his lips gently down to hers.

When Carina opened her eyes she was standing in her 'hot spring' and Severus had handed the wand back and was walking away from her. "Wait! You can't go back! Come back with me, to the Order!" She pleaded.

"No I really don't think that I should return to the Order yet, I think I have something left to do among the Death Eaters." He turned and looked down to her and seeing the fear in her blue eyes he bent his forehead and rested it against hers closing his eyes he whispered, "I promise, not to lose faith again."

She raised her lips to meet his and she kissed him quite tenderly despite the nerves fluttering in her stomach. "I'll see you later?" she asked letting her eyes plead with his black ones.

"Yes, I believe you will, soon." He smiled slightly and presumed walking back to the camp he had left hours ago, he felt like a brand new person when he laid down on his cot that night. He had hope.

* * *

Carina stood in the shallow water watching the black figure walking away.

"So, _thats _where you went."

Carina turned quick as lighting and saw Remus leaning against a tree behind her, and Lachlin ventured out in the water to greet her with 'kisses'.

"He caught me off guard, and apparated me to, I think the Cliffs of Moher in Ireland. He scared me Remus." she looked down at Lachlin and then began to scratch behind his ears.

"Yes, I would imagine that would scare me too, being grabbed and having someone apparate away with me. In fact seeing it happen to you scared me, even though I could smell it was him."

"No, I mean, yes that did scare me, but his actions and his words terrified me, he is so changed and altered from the man I knew. I think being stuck among Death Eaters is killing him."

* * *

A/N Wow! It's been a huge week for me! I mean huge! I finished up my school, I needed too and I feel so relieved that it's done and over, and yet so scared about the future I could retch at any sec, my stomach is practically jumping! This is all a really long way of saying I was majorly busy this week and couldn't finish this chapter. forgive me!

And a big point in this chapter is Severus calling her a women instead of a girl. Lately only myself and Carina have referred to her as a women almost every one else has persisted in calling her a girl. But she is coming into her own and people are taking notice.

**Depjunk**- Typos-smipos, okay your right, I will try to do better! I'm sorry!hangs head in shame Thanks for your reviews.

**maraudergirl02**- heh, bet you loved that cliffy didn't ya! So good to have Severus back isn't it!!!

**MioneRocks**- Sadly he will have to face the Order another day, because it would ruin a whole huge, awesome plan I have. But i really really wanted him to be able to, I wish I could save them from some of the pain, but the plot bunny won't allow it.

Thanks everyone for sticking with the story, I know I'm sucking lately but I swear I'm trying so hard. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Kings of The Mountain. 

The next few days passed, and each team had search the surrounding mountains vigourusly, and with each passing day the members of the team were looking more and more rough. The town rotation was always highly looked forward to. Despite all the cuts and brusies the mountains were still gorgeous, and Carina loved the area, infact more than anyone she was thriving there in the woods. She was a great source of comfort to Remus who would grow frustrated and curse the 'bloody stone'. At these times she sat him down in a comfortable spot, and made him close his eyes and breathe for a good ten seconds and then when he opened his eyes she would point out the glorious scenery around them. It always seemed to cool his temper and he seemed better for it.

They were walking across the river one day, using a stretch of river that only came up to there ankles, when a red blaze shot from the trees and cut Carina under her left ear.

"AH!" she screamed and held a hand up to the cut to feel the warm blood began to slide down her neck.

"Carina!? You alright?" Remus asked as he ran in front of her, keeping his wand raised he searched the trees for any sign of movment.

They were both taken off guard when the Weasley's flew through the trees on their brooms as quick as lightening. Upon seeing the two in the water the slowed and landed beside them. "Oi! Remus Carina, Death Eaters are right on our tails!"

Sure enough three Death Eaters came running out into the river, raising the wands they carried, they began a volley of curses. Just as fast the Order members had their wands up in defence. Carina watched from behind Remus as one of the Death Eaters moved his wand more accurately then the others, and his curses made a couple of hard hits on her team. She couldn't have that, so she jumped from where Remus was shielding her and shouted "_Deprimo_!" causing the mans right arm to fracture in several places.

However the sudden movement of her jump made her become the other two Death Eaters new target. Remus, Fred and George aimed at one and took him down with the combination of the three curses. However with a shout of "_Crucio_!" and an ear shattering scream they realized too late that no one had aimed for the other man. It only took a few seconds to take him down once their shock had passed and they could move.

Once they made sure all the Death Eaters were unconsicence they began to move quickly to the prone figure of Carina, but a voice yelled from the shore "Don't touch her!" they turned to see Severus Snape running out from the trees to Carina. "Stay back! Don't move her! You have to let her move on her own, if you touch her right now it could be more painful then the curse itself. It could even be fatal to move her. She may have broken ribs!"

To say Fred and George were shocked was an under statement, and as a reaction both had their wands aimed on him. Forcing Snape to freeze in his tracks.

"No... Fred George, no." even to her own ears, her voice sounded so weak and pathetic.

Fred and George watched as Snape's eyes went from the wands to fallen girl, and the shock returned as Snapes expression changed from exasperation to a worried pleading look. Remus stepped in front of the wands and took them away, and looking at Severus he said, "How long do you need to take care of her?"

"Thirty minutes, and take them with you." He said with a look to the Death Eaters. Remus nodded and the three apparated with Death Eater each.

Severus moved quickly to her, he waved his wand and saw that nothing was broken. Carina tried to move feebly, moving her arms to support her head off the rocks and out of the running water, but as she lifted herself her arms gave way and she began to fall back to the water. Severus caught her into his arms.

He knew the cold water was probably the best thing for her worn body, so he stretched beside her and laid her head onto his arm. He sat there with her and moved his fingers through the hair that had tumbled out of the braid.

"I know... it's so childish, but I wanna cry so bad." she whispered closing her eyes to the welling tears trying to shove away the pain.

"No, I cried the first twenty times. It helps." he whispered back.

Then he just held her as she allowed herself to weep in his arms. It hurt so bad, and she could never have thought that it would feel so horrible as this. The tears and small sobs broke through her body. When she tried to hide her face in shame she felt his fingers smooth the tears and pull her face to his and in a rare show of tenderness as he kissed the edges of the eyes where the tears had gathered.

Severus passed the thirty minutes smoothing her hair, and whispering small encouragements to her, telling her that she was alright, that he was there for her. It wasn't long till her body forced her to sleep, in order for her to gain energy to heal. By the time Remus returned, Carina's breathing had steadied, her tears had diminished some what, and the water had soothed some of the soreness away.

Seeing Remus approach, Severus took this last chance to kiss her goodbye before he stood with the woman in his arms and walked to Remus. "She will need to be taken to a mediwitch as soon as you get back to Britian."

Remus shook his head and took her into his arms, with a nod of his head he apparated. Severus stood there for a few seconds before he too apparated.

* * *

"Quick lay her down! Tell me what happened to her?" 

"Skrimish with Death Eaters, she was hit with a _Cruciatus Curse." _

In a haze she realized that they were speaking about her, whoever they were, she wanted to know but she wanted sleep even more, so sleep won and she drifted back off.

* * *

The next mourning she woke slowly to a rustling noise, opening her eyes she found the source of the noise alseep at her feet. Poor Lachlin seemed to be in a fretful sleep. "Hey baby." her voice was a bit horse, but the mellow smoothness still carried through. She reached her hand to scratch the dogs ears right where he loved it, she laughed when he stretched contentedly and turned his coat white. He moved his head to lay across her lap and looked up to her with those big eyes that made her melt. She looked up when Madam Pomfrey came bustling in carring a tray of asorted potions.

"Ah, good mourning deary, and how are we feeling?" She smiled to her young charge.

"Like death warmed over." Carina groaned stretching her sore muscles and bones, she winced at the creeking her spine made as she ajusted it.

"Well I suppose your suppossed to feel like that after the Cruciatius Curse. Poor deary, here take these potions and you'll be on your way to feeling as good as new." She moved about Carina ajusting the mattress and blankets even the pillows.

"What are these?" Carina asked as she opened the bottles and began to swallow.

The highly practiced mediwitch talked as she moved about waving her wand and checking Carina. "That first one is a muscle relaxer, should help with the soreness. That blue one there, will rebuild and strengthen the joint cartilage, it prevents Osteoarthritis. Then the lite purple will take down any of the swelling in your joint cartilage, prevents Rheumatoid Arthritis. Both of those are after effects of the Cruciatus Curse. So don't worry dear you'll feel your young age soon enough!" She said cheerily finishing smearing on a slave for the cut under her ear, getting rid of the scar.

"Now that you are up, there are a group of people on the other side of that door just biting at the bit to talk to you." She smiled heartily at Carina, "Shall I let them in?"

"Yes please!" Carina was feeling better all ready, funny how well wishers can heal faster then potions.

Carina was surpirzed that the whole group came walking through the door. Even old Moody came hoobling down the isle of beds, and she couldn't help but smirk at him.

"Oh, stop yer smirking you tart!" He gruffed out at her.

"Alastor!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed at the gnarwled man. "I'll not have you upsetting my patient while she is still in recovery!" she said with her fist sat sternly on her hips and her eyebrow raised as if daring the old coot to argue with her. He simply crossed if arms over his chest in a sulky manor.

"Awe, Cheer up Moody ole' pal, we are home at last! The stupid stone is out of Moldy-vo's hands." Smiled Fred.

"What do you mean? Have you found the stone!?" Carina asked in a gush of words that strained her sore throat.

"Of course! Why else would we have run like mad from those Death Eaters1" Asked George looking affronted.

"Yeah! You think we are scared of Death Eaters! Or that we can't hold our own against them?" questioned Fred with the same petulient look.

"Oh, shove off you two, you know, Carina, everyone else was just as suprized when those two buffons pulled the stone out." Tonks huffed at the two quickly coming to her friends aid. Then in sincere concern she asked "How are you feeling, huh? I know it hurts. I'd rather have kidney stones the size of quarters then go through that again."

Half the room winced at Tonk's comparison. Then Fred began his recounting of the story. "I mean we were so fast! I distracted them and George shot out of the trees and zeroed in on the stone clutched in the Death Eaters hand. He grabbed it fast as lightening, and we both made a mad dash for cover in the trees, when we came to the river and saw you two!"

"I must say it was quite impressive the way you flew out and braved being a distraction, dear _hansome_ brother."

"Please it was nothing comparied to your seeker like reflexes, could have even rivaled Potter's!" His brother said as he patted his back.

"Well we are top dogs at everything we do, aren't we!" George proclaimed.

"And your modesity! Not to mention your humility!" Carina batted to them sarcarasticly.

"Yes exactly!" They beamed "W are _most_ proud of our humility!"

"What happened to the Death Eaters? Azkaban or are we holding them for questioning?"

The group looked down at their feet or at the ceiling when she said this, finally Kingsley spoke up. "Well one of them woke up and apparated with the other two before we could get them to the Cabin. I'm sorry to say that we lost them." He looked angry that it had happened.

Carina stretched her sore back again, then she thought of Severus. At least while she laid here she was surrounded by people who cared for her, but he used to face all this so alone, sure she had been there in the past for him, but lately, was he facing this pain all alone. She couldn't imagine the pain it must cause him.

* * *

**A/N** Hey peoples! Well I quite like this chapter, hope you like it too. my comparison on the kidney stones comes from a nurse my father meet in the hospital while he was dealing with a kidney stone. The nurse swore she would rather give birth then have a kidney stone. So the Crusiatus must hurt even worse, in my oppinion.

**Depjunk**- Thanks for the congrats! Awe, i'm so happy you liked the chapter! The next one is going to be quite the plot thickener! dun dun dunnn!

**MioneRocks**- yes the plot bunny! he hops around my head commanding me to write!

**maraudergirl02**- Here you go all nice and freshly updated! I'm glad you liked it!

**Soccergirl0388**- Thanks, I hope you like this one too.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Meeting Mr. Wright

Severus stood in line between Nott and who he thought was Avery. But now standing there he saw Avery over in a corner whispering with Goyle. This wasn't good, the 'Avery' beside him hadn't spoken the whole trip, nor had he corrected him, when he addressed him wrong he had never taken the Death Eater mask off his face. The more secrets the Death eaters had the harder his job became, and now standing in a line preparing to defend themselves to the dark Lord for having failed, well his job just couldn't be any harder.

A door opened and in glided the snake like man, traling behind him, his pet cobra. Snape raised walls and pushed memories to the forefront of his mind as subtly as Slytherin himself.

"Tell me, who failed me?" The Dark Lord demanded as he sat himself on a plateform above them.

Just as Snape knew he would, Nott spoke up. "It was him, My Lord. He had the stone and lost it to those Weasley blood traitors."

"Ah my newest Death Eater, and I had such high hopes for you. A shame you let me down on your first mission. Tell me, boy, how did you fail so miserably." Voldermort stood from the throne and stepped off the plateform crossing the room to stand in front of the black clad man. Snape saw Voldermorts eyes concentrate fully on the man and he knew that Voldermort was looking into the mans head to see just how he had lost the stone.

Voldermort drew himself out of the Death Eaters mind and gripped the injured arm with a harsh pressure. "You failed me, to a slip of a girl! You lost to this young Dumbledore! I could kill you, if I didn't have a better use for you!" he screamed still holding onto the injured arm in a vice grip. The Death Eater was brought to his knees with the pain of it all.

"Forgive me, My Lord. I underestimated her strength. I will do what ever you want me to do to correct my mistakes." With that he bent to one knee and kissed the hem of Voldermorts robe.

"I do wish the rest of you would pat attention to this one, he _gets_ it." Voldermort smiled liplessly, then began again. "All but these four leave." Voldermort commanded. Soon the room was empty except for the four, Voldermort, and his cobra. "You did hit the girl pretty hard with the cruciatus..." The Dark Lord murmered to himself. "I think I shall send a gift her way, make the healing process a bit more... interesting."

"I want an insider!" His voise dropped to a frighting hiss. "I want to know more about this girl. Before she was only 'Miss Hannah' the newest member of Hogwarts staff, and now what do we find?" He asked looking pointedly at Snape. "She's a Dumbledore!" He then turned back to new member and hissed "Your to be my new insider, you will join the staff of Hogwarts, is that understood?".

"Yes, My Lord."

"Good and don't disappoint me. " Voldermort then looked back to his damaged arm and sneered "Go get yourself fixed up."

With that the Death Eater disappeared with a 'pop' leaving Severus and the two other to wait for instructions.

"Now for you bunch of failures. _Crucio_!"

* * *

Carina cringed in her bed, the cold weather was screwing with her healing, and her joints felt like she had jammed every single one of them. Her muscles began to quiver and unable to control it, her whole body began to shake and jump. What was worse was that every move and shift of her body brought on new waves of pain, one after another. 

"Ahhh... Madam Pomfrey!" she called in desperation.

"Coming deary!" The Madam called back, and was by her side in half a second. "Oh dear, oh dear." she said shaking her head and waving her wand over Carina's shaking form.

"Whats wrong with me?" Carina pleaded looking up at the Madam with her big blue eyes.

"Your body is responding to the dramatic change in the weather, it seems that dementors are surrounding the school. I believe they were sent by... You-Know-Who just to slow your healing." She waved her hand over the entire bed and Carina's convulsions finally stopped. "A heating charm over your bed will block out any attempt he can take at you with the weather." Madam Pomfrey smiled and returned to her office.

Carina sat on her bed thinking, now that she had seen Severus it made it all that much harder being away from him. She remembered her dad telling her how two strong Legilimens could connect their mind in a link to communicate with each other, maybe if she really stretched her mind out for his she could at least make some kind of a contact with him. So she closed her eyes and focused on his.

She was smart enough to know that it wouldn't be as easy as just thinking of him, in fact he needed to have his mind focused on her. So for hours she sat in her bed casting her mind out to him just waiting for him to think of her.

Finally she felt a presence in the void of the space her mind was searching, so she focused in and saw that his thoughts were concerns for her health, she smiled and sent him a message to his mind. "Severus? Are you okay?"

"Carina!? Where are you!?"

"In the hospital wing! Are you okay?"

"I'll be find, quick listen to me, the Death Eater that you hit is coming to Hogwarts as a spy. You need to be weary of any new staff member, stay as far away from them as you can, do you understand?"

"Yes.You don't sound so good, are you sure your alright."

"I'm... I'm...fin..."

"Severus! Severus!" But she could already feel the link severed. She put her head in her hands and forced herself to breathe and calm down. He sounded more tired then anything. He probably was just going to sleep and she had interurpted. He didn't sound like he was too pained, not anymore then usual. "AHH!" she cried and threw her head back on her pillow. It was then that she discovered her forehead and neck was covered in sweat, she must have been over focused, especially since she didn't notice.

"Are you alright?" a voice croaked for the bed next to hers.

Carina spun fast and saw a person laying in the cot next to hers, then her eye swept around the room and she saw another person in a bed on down the row. "I'm fine. I didn't realize I wasn't alone anymore."

"Yeah... you were pretty engrossed in thinking when we came in." He shifted and grunted in pain then looked back to her. "So what brings you here?"

"Just a nasty curse, you?" she asked as she took in his face and what she could see of his upper body. He had a strong structure to his jaw and a long thin nose and his brow were very dignified. His long dark brown hair was wavy and matched his dark brown eyes.

He raised one of his eye brows and with a smirk said "It was nothing, just encountered ten dementors and was fending them off when that lump over there got in my way..."

"Oh please, with that busted arm of yours, you should be kissing my boots in gratitude." said the patient whom they had thought was asleep.

"My arms isn't near as busted as yours, sir." The brown eyed man threw back.

"Sure, but you still needed me to drag you into the gates you ingrate!"

"I.." he stopped at the laughter he heard from the bed beside him, turning he looked to see Carina covering her mouth with her hands and shaking with laughter. "Well I'm happy to be of service to your humor." the man smirked.

"Heh heh. My names is Carina Dumbledore, it's nice to meet you." She smiled to the man.

"Nice to meet you Miss Dumbledore, I'm Adrianne Wright." he said with a nod.

They talked on and off the rest of the evening but eventually the guff unknown man told them to hush and go to sleep. So they went to sleep. Carina's sleep was anything but restful, she was stuck in a nightmare. She was working hard running around the Burrow doing small meaningless tasks for the Order, and anytime she asked something people avoided her. She moved from room to room trying to get anyone to talk to her. She came to a room where a lot of the Order were gathered and having a meeting. She put her ear to the door and heard the worst words ever uttered. "We found Severus's body down by the Black Lake, it seems that the Dark Lord found out his true allegiance. We've buried him. Now for our next topic..."

Next Topic!? They had moved on so quickly! And they hadn't even told her! The pain in her body was nothing compared to this pain. She sat on the floor beside the door and put her hand to her heart that was aching so terribly. Finally with a stab of pain and guilt she awoke. She looked around the hospital room and rejoiced that it had been all a bad dream. Then she thought back to earlier and what Severus had told her. There was a spy here! She stood, shaking, from the bed and moved to fire, and in a flash of green left, completely unaware of the eyes watching her every move.

* * *

A/N Sorry once again I was unable to find any time to sit and write. Really I'm sorry and I will try to update tomorrow. I thought finishing school would give me time but was mistaken. Plus my family has been staying in this week so I couldn't get away from then for two seconds, sure the snow was fun but when it melted I was stuck with them! Nah I love them.

**Debjunk**- thanks! I thought it was funny to just kinda throw in that they had accomplished the mission.

**maraudergirl02**- thank you! I liked the sweetness they share when it comes to each other. I suppose it's tenderness.

Tell me what you think!  



	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 I Spy, I Cook.

Carina moved to her room and rummaged in her closet changing from the hospital gown to a pair of black pants with white pen strips then reached for a black shirt. But what she was really looking for was absent. She had to find it, she felt the chain hanging from her neck but she had to find her cloak. She moved to her guest room that used to be _his_, and with a deep breathe she pushed herself to go in. She went the closet and opened it and found it empty. She sighed and then called out "Soot!"

With a 'pop' he was there. "Oh Miss! Soot so scared for Miss!"

"Soot! I'm so happy to see you!" She ran to the house elf and hugged him tight.

"Soot has missed his Miss!" The house elf said happily. "Let Soot do something for Miss, please!"

"Alright, can you tell me where my black cloak is?" She asked the elf sitting on the floor down at his level.

"Yes, those pesky elves at Hogwarts is cleaning it, and they not give it to Soot, even when Soots tells them too." The house elf crossed his arms over his small frame.

"Well, Soot tell them it is Masters orders, and they have to give it to you now."

"Yes Miss!" The house elf was gone with a 'pop'.

Carina moved to her room and put on her usual black boots with the small heel. She turned when the 'pop' sound announced that Soot was there again. He moved to her and handed her the cloak.

"Anything else Miss needs?" he asked.

"Yes, is Remus here?" she asked in return.

"No, Mister Remus is staying at The Burrow." he answered.

"Oh, well I guess I'll have to head over there then." She bent and kissed Soots forehead with a goodbye.

Then she was gone again, and stumbling out into the common room of The Burrow. She had landed on her knee and hissed silently, she wasn't as strong as she was before being hit with that God awful curse. Then again she had left the hospital before she was supposed to, she decided that since that was the case she would just have to fake it and act tough! She stood and held her shoulders back in a strong stance then moved silently across the room.

"Who'se there!"

Carina jumped about a foot in the air. So much for faking it and acting tough, she sighed and turned to see Moody sitting in a dark corner, the only way she even saw him was the small blaze his pipe gave off.

"It's Carina Dumbledore, nice to see you Moody."

"Don't give me that, Carina Dumbledore is recovering in the hospital. Now you have to give me proof." He snapped back.

"Oh can it, you old coot. I have big information from Severus, and don't you dare role your eyes at his name!"

"Well fine, now I'm convinced it's you, no one else could be that tarty to me. It's almost as if you aren't even afraid of me."

"The list of people who scare me is a very small list and I assure you, I hadn't even considered adding you to it." she huffed at him.

"See, tarty." he snapped back.

"Goodness, you and my mother both." she sighed and then began again. "I believe there is a spy at Hogwarts. One of the new staff. I believe it's the same man who cursed me." She sat on a chair opposite him.

"Yes, we thought as much. Kingsley and I have considered it as good as done when we lost the fat lump of a coward, Slughorn."

"Yes, there was no way Horace would have stayed at Hogwarts. Not without my father." Carina sighed.

"We will have to station a few Order members at the school then. You should stay away from them." Moody proclaimed.

"Well thats dumb." Carina snapped back. "I'm empathic, you need me to tell which is the snoop."

"Empathic? Like your father, eh?" For once Moody seemed glad to know her.

"Yes, and he trained me in using my abbilities."

"I would figure he would have." Moody said as he wondered over the facts. "Yes you shouldn't cut yourself off from them completely but _never_ be alone with any new staff, understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Now then shouldn't you still be in the hospital."

"No, I'm fine. I'm going to go start breakfast." she said as she noticed the first touches of light filling the dark sky.

She was in the middle of flipping the bacon when she heard a noise behind her, she turned to see a stunned Mrs.Weasley behind her.

"Whats all this now?" Asked the shocked lady.

"I was up, so I thought it'd be better to not waste time, so I decided to cook for everyone. I hope you don't mind."

"No, I'm just shocked, no one else ever helps like this, not without being asked or told. May I be any help?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she saw Carina drop two eggs into the same skillet with the bacon.

"Huh?" Carina inquired at the look on Mrs.Weasleys face.

"You put the eggs in with the bacon!" Molly cried.

"Yes, I know it always taste better that way. Here have a bite." She handed Molly a loaded fork.

"Well, blow me over, it is better! I thought you'de messed up! Where did you learn to cook?"

"I'll tell you, if you promise to keep my secrets." Carina asked her with a small smile.

Now Molly was a gossip, she knew she was one, but when she promised something she held true to her word. "Yes I promise."

"Well then, first let me tell you that I've practically lived alone since I was 14 almost 15 with a house elf. But I hated having to depend on someone for food. If something were to happen I'de starve. Soot taught me the basics and when I turned 16 I began to plan meals. I would even go and shop for my supplies. Well one day I was shopping and I smelt the most wonderful smell, I followed it to little tent, and outside over a flame a old Hag was cooking. Well I began to go by and talk to her and we became fast friends. She taught me all sorts of wonderful recipes, encluding this one. She died though when I was just 18. It was very sad."

"Are you talking about the old hag down by Slugs and Jitter Apothecary?"

Carina nodded and knew that the speech was coming.

"Don't you know that she has a highly disreputable past! She used to get in trouble all the time for charming muggle cookware. She's been an outcast for years! What were you doing talking to someone like that!" Molly scolded.

Carina smiled at the lady, she was such a mama bear! "Molly do you know who I'm in love with?" she asked with a smile knowing full well that Molly would have heard and passed around many rumors.

"Well, I have heard tale that you are in love with a certain ex-Death Eater, but I thought it was Remus." she pushed a bit with the Remus, as if she hoped that she was right and the rumors wrong.

"The rumors are true, I have such respect for him and such an endearment to him for who he is. Even though half the Order despises him because of his convictions. Well his convictions are apart of my love for him, had he not had these convictions he wouldn't have my heart. If he had the convictions and ignored them then I would have changed my view of him, but he had convictions and felt so strongly for his convictions that he risks his life for them. He knows his past was dark and wrong, but he changed! He felt convicted of his wrongness, the same that I do for my own sins. Many people in the Order are 'spotless' but their convictions are weaker then his because of it, they wouldn't be willing to die for it the way he is." She paused and flipped the bacon and smiling kindly to Molly she continued "I am who I am, I'm unaffected by what others think, and yet I'm completely affected by what I think. I can't shun a person just because others shun them."

They continued the job of cooking and they talked more on lighter subjects, but Molly now had a respect for Carina that she hadn't before, and she had a new respect for Severus Snape as well.

* * *

A/n This is just a short chapter for you guys, because I have sucked lately and you guys have really rocked. So here I'll try to get a new chapter up tomorrow too, but if I can;t then please don't hate me too much.

**maraudergirl02**- Thanks so much for your reviews, I totally love them! and is this update soon enough?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Fortune Couky

After the Order Members ate their breakfast they seemed to break off into their own groups, some went off and started their shift of scouting Hogwarts. Since she had cooked Tonk had offered to clean and Carina smiled and thanked her because truth be told her knuckles and fingers felt like they were tying to break off, and her hips were killing her. She sighed and sat on the sofa beside Remus.

"Your not supposed to be here, are you?" He asked turning to her with a raised eyebrow.

"No, but I can't sit in a hospital bed for another second." she admitted but remained undefeated.

"Why, it's better for you." Remus said sternly with concern behind his hardened eyes.

"I will take any potion that I need to and I was under go any spell and charm that will be of any use, but I'm telling you I can't sit there and allow my mind to just wonder. I'll become depressed and depressed patients don't respond will to any magical remedy, so you see the best cure for me right now is to remain active."

"Alright, but whats with the sudden battles with depression?" Remus requisitioned.

"I think about him, and a thousand different horrible scenes play through my mind, and of course my dreams are haunted with even worse." She answered as she leaned forward and positioned her head into her hands taking deep breathes.

"Carina." he said tenderly and scooped her to lean on his shoulder as he hugged her. "We'll get him back, alright."

Carina shook her head in agreement but she couldn't help think that she needed to find a way to get him back to them as soon as possible.

Kingsley came through the floo then and walked up to Carina with his hands on his hips and standing his full height in an intimidating stance looking at her. "Madam Popfrey called me in to the hospital wing in a panic because one of her patients went M.I.A. you wouldn't happen to know anything about that now would you?"

"Oh, I didn't even think she would care, or remember." Carina answered, growing bright red with a blush.

"What do you mean she wouldn't remember her patients? She is notorious for being the fussiest mediwitch in the U.K."

"I know, I know, but I'm so used to having my old concealment charms and just leaving and her not even remembering me. To her it's one of the first times she's met me, but I've gone constantly since I was 3 years old."

"Well, you need to go and get back in that bed." He demanded.

"No, but I will go apologize." She smirked to Moody who had just huffed at her. "Good bye all, I'll see you tonight for the meeting."

Carina stepped through the floo and into the hospital wing, where she was immediately attacked by the mother hen that is Madam Pomfrey. Finally after having five potions shoved down her throat she was allowed to leave. Or she got her chance to run full speed from the hospital wing.

She decided to ask her mother about her job, and if she still had it. So she made her way to the staircase guarded by the gargoyle. She felt a few tears in the brims of her eyes as she gave the password and ascended the stairs. Just as she was about to knock the door swung open and she looked up to meet blue eyes with brown ones.

"Oh, Miss Dumbledore, it's good to see you are alright, we were rather worried to wake up to your empty bed." Smiled Mr.Wright.

"Oh, I... don't like hospitals." it was lame but it was all she could offer.

"Well, who does, I must say it was quite the shock thinking I had slept through a person dying beside me. Then of course Madam Pomfrey went on the war path and I realized my assumptions were just that." He smiled down to her, then he noticed the tears. "Are you okay, did I hit you with the door? Or was it something I said? I always say the wrong things."

"No I, I was...like this before I saw you. And I can't believe you'de make a joke about my dying beside you." she laughed out trying her hardest to change that stupid subject.

"I know odd sense of humor, now please forgive me for I must be off, Oh and I hope to run into you again soon."

"Thank you and yes, its been a... pleasure." she smiled through her fib.

She watched him walk down the stairs before she turned and knocked on the large wooden door in front of her.

"Come in!" Called her mother.

"Hello mum." She said as she crossed the room and sat herself in the most comfortable chair in the room.

"O thank Merlin, I thought it was that daft man Mr.Wright, back for some more insipid jokes." she said as she messaged her brow.

" Yes his sense of humor is rather unseemly. But thats not why I'm here, I was wondering about my job."

"What about it?" Headmaster McGonagull asked.

"Is it still me job?" Carina ventured.

"Of course it is child. Now I hate making this meeting so short but my new DADA professor is heading up the stairs." She walked over and hugged her daughter before she left.

Before exiting Carina turned at the door and said. "By the way, I would like to continue the training we stopped, please."

Her mother was shocked but nodded.

* * *

Carina went after her meeting to get Lachlin and then to her old office, she hadn't been in it since she had left Hogwarts. She unlocked and unwarded the doors and entered. The house elves had kept it in good shape, it was dusted and swept she could tell. But there was a staleness about it, you could tell it hadn't been used in a long time. 

So she sat about getting ready for the new year, which was a few days away. She remembered last year and decided to go and buy some new phonics books for any children struggling with reading, and some knitting needles and yarn. She did a million other things that popped into her head that she had needed the last year. Anything to stay busy and keep going.

Lunch arrived faster then she thought it would, and she made haste, with Lachlin right behind her, to get to the Great Hall. She rounded a corner and stopped on a dime when she saw Sybil Trelawney was standing there with a glazed look in her eyes.

"Sybil?!" Carina squeaked, she was a bit freaked by her just now.

Suddenly the women began to shake a bit and then in a horse voice she began.

"The fate of the Doves quest lays in one word.  
When the Dove learns that _Right_ isn't always _Right._  
A choice of two roads she will have to choose.  
The fate of _her life_ as while as _her own_,  
She will hold in her hand.  
Life and Death, War and Peace converge  
On what road the Dove chooses."

The voice subsided and Carina stood in complete bewilderment of what had just happened. She didn't hear Sybil entreating her, if she was alright. And she didn't hear the whispered 'nutters' and Sybil walked away. Who was the _dove_?

* * *

**A/N** Wow this chapter is a teaser isn't it! Okay I have a contest for you, Anyone who can guess correctly one of the mysteries of the prophecy gets to be a **guest star** in the story. Review with whatever you think it means and then give me a name to use, it can be a pen name a.k.a John, Sue. anything. I will not accept fake names like **Flappy Fartwiggle.** So give me a real name or pen name and you can appear in the next few chapters!

**p.s**. I'm doing this so you people won't hate me for my short chapter today, heh heh.

**Depjunk-** I like it connection thing, however it's going to be too hard for them to do all the time, it took her hours to find him so it's for special cases! Sadly it's not the right time for them to be together. Plus I'm evil obviously. : ) I gave you a smiley!

**maraudergirl02- **types really fast to update for maraudergirl02, but dies from exhaustion hope it was worth it maraudergirl02. heh heh.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Shot Heard Around the World.

"Dove."

The name wouldn't leave her alone, no matter where she was and what she was doing that day 'Dove' haunted her thoughts. Sure she knew Sybil was as cracked as the Liberty Bell but her father had told her of the 'foreseer's' unknown gift of true foresight. Now the old bat had complicated her already tremendously complicated life.

In a daze she sat and picked at her lunch, patting Lachlin's head and scratching him behind his ears under the table. She was the only staff member immune to having to listen to the inane prattling of Mr.Wright, who was the most arrogant and self assured man, yet everyone liked him.

Carina braced her chin on her balled up fist and made a colorful array of colors with her mixed vegetables, completely unaware of Mr.Wright attempt to invoke her into talking. This attempts were innocently ignored, and Mr.Wright, disappointed turned to speak Minerva.

She had been last to arrive at lunch and she was the first to leave. She walked through the halls and corridors in a glazed state of mind, or thats how it appears to the staff who saw her, truth was that on the inside thoughts were flying about like crazed bees. She moved past a window and looked out. The weather was so gloomy, there was a waspish wind blowing, and the sky was gray and cover in clouds. The Black Lake, a view she typically enjoyed, looked haunting in comparison to the starch surroundings. Its caps and small waves made it look traitorous.

She thought over every thing she knew to be true and false about the clairvoyant loon of a woman. This was her third 'prediction' in 20 years. Sure she understood every term and "know-how" of being a seer, what she lacked was the skills to apply her abilities whenever she wished. Sybil Trelawny was the best example of 'Fake it till you Make it.'. Maybe this one was just as false as the one she had mad stating that by 1992 the sky would be purple. It was false, it had to be. Carina did decide that if any mention of "Dove" came up she would report the prophecy to the ministry, until then she would focus on her restarting the training she had drop.

* * *

"Your not concentrating!" 

"I'm trying!"

"Well your doing a terrible job, did you even continue the excises I taught you?"

"No! I was mad and I had decided to forget it altogether!"

"You tart! That was six weeks of training you wasted!" Minerva reprimanded her daughter.

"I know, I swear I regret it now." Carina said with her eyes closed focusing on trying to active the next step.

"Focus!" Minerva huffed impatiently.

"I'm trying! You're not helping my concentration!"

"Fine, then here focus like this, and use the transfiguration method A, but at point six you have to invert, and use transfer to method F. It will simplify the transformation if you visualize as well."

A few failed attempts and swear words later Carina heard her mother's joyful proclaims of "You did it!" over and over. Carina opened her tired eyes and looked around. she was shorter that was for certain. 'Oh gosh, anything but a stupid rat!' he mind shouted. She moved herself a bit getting acquainted with the new and odd movements her transfigured muscles would allow.

"Here, move over here to the mirror!" Her mom called.

She moved feeling like her new walk was a bit like a waddle. Was she a penguin? she laughed at that for it would be completely unhelpful, unless she was near water. 'Waddle Waddle Waddle' she echoed in her mind as she moved to the mirror. She rounded the corner of the desk and looked in the mirror to see a small dove with large blue eyes gazing back at her. She moved her wings and gave them a weak flap and she hovered a split second in the air before she collided roughly with the unrelenting stone floors of Hogwarts.

"The more you take your new form the easier the movements become. You'll be flying in a month." Minerva said as she bent and scooped her daughter into her arms ans snuggled her nose into the downy feathers. "It'd be smart to find a safe place to practice flight. Some place low to the ground, but far away from any place you would become prey."

She was the Dove. The Dove was her. There was to be a meeting tonight and then she would have to talk to Remus about it. She would also have to look into a pensieve and memorize the prophecy, and try to figure the stupid thing out. She turned her eyes the window and glanced to see the clouds open and rain began to fall, so no outdoor flying lessons, too bad.

She changed back into her human form and decided she liked it much better. She moved about her mothers office gathering all her things.

Minerva watched her girl moving about the room with not even a smile on her face for her new success. "Carina." Minerva began upset by the emotionless person in front of her.

"Yes?" Carina asked from the door.

"Don't you know how wonderfully you did?" Minerva's eyes searched hers looking for any clue to the blank face starring back.

Carina shrugged and left walking out of the room as if she had seemly come for tea and biscuits. Minerva sat in the large red chair so familiar and entirely strange to her. She let out a sigh and turned to the portrait hanging on the wall behind her desk, the very portrait that her daughter had painted. "I wished you'de wake up already, and explain our daughter to me." she said aggressively to the unmoving painting. "I kind of wish that we had switched places, For me to die, and you could be here to help her." She sighed and laid her head on her desk, unaware of the slight flinch the painting made.

* * *

The Order was gathered in the Weasley's Living room waiting for Kingsley and Mr. Weasley to show up, he was an hour late. Carina was talking to Remus, who seemed to be rather fidgety. 

"Remus, what in Merlins robes is wrong with you?" Carina asked as he once again turned around scanning the room.

"Nothing, just distracted." He replied as he looked down at his hands.

"Please, Remus something is wrong with you, tell me what I can do to help." She pleaded.

Remus looked around to see if anyone was listening before he moved his lips close to Carina's ear and whispered in a despairing voice "I've run out of potion."

It took two seconds for Carina to figure out what 'potion' he was speaking of. She was about to say it was alright, he could buy some, but he hadn't been able to work for anyone other then the Order in months, he was skent. "I can get it for you!" Carina offered.

"Yes this time, but not every time Carina." Remus said defeated. "I have to find someone who can brew it, do you know how hard that is?"

Hermione had, to her shame, had listened in, she had been waiting for him to mention it to someone, she knew it was coming. She cared for Remus, and she wouldn't let him suffer, she had been practicing potions making at home knowing it was the only magic she could get away with practicing. She stiffened her back with resolve and moved to seat on the space beside him.

Remus looked up at her and despite the sad look on his face he gave her a genuine smile. It melted her, she blushed only slightly and sat down straight backed and slipped the potions vial into his lap leaning in to say "Tell me when you need more." and then she moved back to sit with Harry and Ron.

Remus starred at the vial in his lap, then he lifted his eyes to Hermione, and mouthed a grateful 'thank you'. She nodded and smiled at to him.

At this moment the fireplace blazed green and one shaken young girl ran through. All at once the whole Order armed and had their aim on the stranger.

"Hold your wands!" Carina screamed. "I don't think she is a Death Eater, keep you wands up, but no firing. Who are you?" Carina demanded.

"I am Auror Rachel Naim , Kingsley sent me here to tell you to come quick the Ministry is under attack, we need all the help we can get."

Remus stepped forward and called out to them "Come on then, those of you who are 17 and older", he said to the 'golder trio'.

"And remember!" Carina shouted beside him. "Severus is under my protection, if you attack him, your really attacking me!" Carina then went through the floo.

* * *

A/N. Hello people thank you soo much for your reviews and anwsers! I have no time to edit right now but I have to update so please forgive any errors in this chapter I'm rushing to get about 100 things done.

**Obsessed.Otaku.of.America**- I need a name for your person, it can be any real name you want!

**maraudergirl02**- wow you really went for it, I'm not telling you how much you got correct, but good job! BTW your Auror Rachel Naim! be ready to kick butt in the next chapter!

**debjunk****-** alright Madam Fartwiggle it is, jk! I have a fun idea for your person, but that's in a couple chapters.

**MioneRocks**- lol i have you guys soo trapped in the suspence! i love it. Give me a name for the up coming chapters please!

**Soccergirl0388**- correct, did you want to be a guest star too? if so i need a name! any real name will do.  
got to run, please review! 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 When Doves Fly

Reacting to the words he had just heard slip form Carina's mouth, Remus rushed through the floo and caught Carina's arm. "Please tell me you didn't do anything stupid like the_ 'Nectere Physica'." _

"Don't worry I didn't, I'm just insuring that no one attacks Severus for fear of hurting me." She gave him a small smile and then turned her attention to locating Kingsley.

Auror Rachel Naim came through the floo next, then one by one the whole Order was standing in the large Entrance Hall full of large fire places's. "Alright here is what I need you to do," She began directing the Order. " You're going to stick with me until we get to Kingsley who is waiting for us in the elevator just down there, from there he will tell us what we need to do. Now keep sharp, they could be anywhere."

They set off running top speed to the elevator that was sure enough occupied by Kingsley and Mr.Weasley. Kingsley looked to each and shook his head, "We have lost the Ministry, The Minister is dead. Now we have to make sure that the we evacuate all of the branches that have their floor on lock down. Now their are about three departments that didn't escape the building before the lock down. We have to get to the offices before the Death Eaters get to them. When you get there be sure to disarm all of them, we don't know who are allied with the Death Eaters."

Kingsley turned to Arther and talked in a low whisper to where no one could over hear, he then turned to Auror Rachel and talked to her as well.

Carina caught a movement in her peripheral vision a head of bushy curls ducked away, that made the red light in her mind go off. She turned her head to see Hermione ducking behind Tonks. For half a second Carina had the mind to go over and throw her back through the floo, but then she remembered that Hermione was older then 17, in fact she was almost 19, so in all truth she had the right to be there.

Remus however would not be so forgiving, maybe that was good, Carina thought. She nodded her head in physical agreement to her thoughts, and then she turned and grabbed Hermione's hand pulled her from behind the metamorphmagus, taking Hermione by surprise and causing the younger women to give a startled 'eep'. As Carina pulled Hermione closer to her she whispered "Stay with us." then she pointedly turned her eyes to where Remus stood.

At Hermione's nod she and Carina moved to Remus, who was listening in to the whispers of the Ministry workers.

Remus then turned and saw Carina standing with Hermione as if Hermione wasn't even there. Scowling her turned on them, preparing a harsh speech for both, but at his intake of breath Hermione raised her chin and explained, "I'm 18, almost 19."

Well, he couldn't argue with that, at all, blasted time turner. Keeping the harsh look on his face,even after his last defeat, he looked her straight in the eye and demanded, "You stay with me at all times, and no matter _what_, you do as I tell you, okay." it wasn't a question but a demand.

"Alright, Remus." she said with a quizzical look on her face.

They then split into three groups, team A with Arther Weasley got off the elevator on the first stop, then team B went off with Kinsley, Carina looked around at her group, Auror Rachel Naim, Remus, Hermione, Tonks, Lyndy, and a few others that she had't met.

"Alright team, we will be at our floor next.No matter what do not wander off alone. We stick together until I say so. Keep a sharp eye out, and have fun." she said with a twisted smirk.

Carina smiled at the last phrase, this witch was the brassiest witch she had ever met, and she liked her. She then decided to focus on reaching out to Severus with her mind again, if he was here she need to know where. Concentrating hard and hoping his thoughts were on her, she began. It took two seconds before she felt the connection and heard his voice in her head.

"**Thank Merlin, I've been trying to contact you for over an hour**."

"**Is everything alright**?" Carina asked ignoring the irritation in his voice.

"**I'm...where are you**?"

"**I'm in an elevator at the Ministry**."

"**No, get out of here! Leave Carina**!"

"**I can't I have to help the Order get the workers out**."

"**It's too dangerous, is there any way for you to turn back!?"**

"**No."** She answered leaving out her thoughts that even if there was a way out she wouldn't take it.

"**Where are you heading?"** he demanded in his stern teaching voice.

"**Level 10 section 4, as soon as we get the to the workers, we will leave**." as the elevator door opened she added, "**I have to go now**." She dropped the link and exited the elevator as silently as the rest of the team.

* * *

Severus swore under his breathe, they were walking straight into enemy hands, and Carina just cut off their only warning. As slick as a shadow he slipped away from the group and as soon as he was sure he was in the clear he sprinted as fast as he could to one of the elevators.Inside the elevator he waved his wand making the door close faster. 

Closing his eyes he focused on Carina again, praying that she would be doing the same, it was a lost cause, and so he was stuck waiting for the stupid elevator door to open. Leaning his tired body against the side of the elevator, he closed his eye taking a good five steading breathes. His hands were shaking and he could hardly force himself to breath again. It had taken twice the energy to save as many of the workers as it would have taken him to have attacked them. Doing what was right was killing him, his nerves still shaking he stood from the wall at the 'ding' indicating that he had arrived.

* * *

Carina followed Remus down the large hall, the black tile was not at all helping their vision, even worse since the only source of light was from the tips of their wands. It was eerie and she felt like it was wrong, they shouldn't be here, but they couldn't abandon the Muggle and Muggleborn protection Department workers to such a cruel fate. There were signs of a struggle scattered everywhere, desk smashed to pieces, cloaks torn and thrown to the ground. Sadly even a few bodies, probably from the only few brave people willing to sacrifice themselves for others. At each body Auror Rachel would put a port key into there hands and sent them Merlin knows where, but surely any place was better then this.

Auror Rachel turned and in a whisper she said, "We are here, it's going to take a few seconds to get to through the wards but once we do we can take the workers and get out of here, so everyone stay here, but keep a look out while I work on this door."

The group spread out and each lowered the light from their wand a bit. With shuddering breathe they stood there, some shaking every once in a while.

Remus looked at the group of women he stood with, Lyndy one of the strongest witches at hexing to date. Hermione, strong in mind and magic, he frowned a bit thinking that she shouldn't be here, she should be somewhere safe. Then there was Carina, who looked a bit pale, and completely on edge. Then his ears caught a noise from behind the door, something wasn't right. Turning swiftly he asked "Do any of you hear that!?"

Lyndy nodded and confirmed "Behind the door! Get away from the door!" She screamed in her shrill voice.

The group was shocked but they stepped away from the door in fear of what was behind it. Rachel put her ear to it, her eyes went wide and she shouted for them to take cover as she jumped away from the door to a pile of debrie.

**SSSSPPPLOUSHHHH **

The door exploded and the hall was engulfed with flames. Closest to the blast, Carina threw herself down one of the halls that forked from the one they were standing in. She didn't even have the time to scream as she went rolling down the short flight of stairs she hadn't seen. Finally her momentum died out and she slide a little ways across the unforgiving black marble floor along with the splintered remains of the door. 

Groaning she picked herself up and made an assessment of her physical state, she was sore but not broken, her left wrist had been sprained but she was in one piece. She was heading for the stairs when she heard a faint sigh from the dark room. She turned and viewed the large room. It was full of desk and almost nothing else. High above in one area across the room the ceiling had caved in and there was a mysterious liquid dripping from the broken beams.

Lighting her wand faintly, she moved down the aisles of desk toward the feeble groans. When she reached the area just below the mangled ceiling she peered around the surrounding desk but she saw no one.

It was then that the liquid dripped onto her hand, she held her hand closer to her eyes in order to survey the liquid more closely. Having caught the light the liquids color was revealed, deep crimson red. Blood.

Her heart felt as if it were rocketing into her neck. In a flash her eyes shot up to the ceiling where the owner of the blood was found hanging lifeless from the shattered remains of the ceiling. A scream of pure, perfect terror began to rise from Carina's very soul, and she would have screamed had not a gloved hand grabbed her and held her mouth closed.

A grave whisper pervaded her ears, "We would't want you to wake the dead, now would we, doxy?"

* * *

**A/N** Wow, that chapter was so hard, I swear I couldn't come up with anything for the beginning or middle, all I had was the end. It took a while but I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do.

**Debjunk**- boy you called in in your last review! And next chapter will be even better once I come up with it, lol. I thought it was time for Hermione to be known to Remus as more then just a girl, if you catch what I'm saying.

**tp-hp-person**- so I take it that this chapter didn't help with all it's new and bigger suspence. I'm evil I know, thanks for your favoriting btw! and your review!

**Soccergirl0388**- thanks! i worked really hard so i'm so happy you liked it!

**maraudergirl02**- I tried to make your girl as true to your user name as possible, the phrase "have fun" was classic marauder if you ask me. Thanks for your update.

**MioneRocks**-Yeah your name, if you want to be a guest star since you quessed that Carina was the dove, i wrote about it in my A/N in chapter ten or so. thanks for your review! 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Two feet From Salvation.

Carina went to raise her wand to attack the man but he felt the movement and grabbed her right wrist and held her arm down. With one hand on her mouth and the other on her right arm, he seemed to forget about her left arm.

He began to pull her into the shadows, so she raised her left arm and elbowed him right in the ribs. Shocked he gasped for air, and felt the sting of her high heels digging into his chins. She was attacking him like a mad woman. Getting pissed he took hold of both wrist and body threw her against the wall with all his strength. He chuckled deep in his throat as he watched her slip down the wall to the floor revealing the tile that had creaked at the impact.

Carina glared up at him, she picked herself up and stared him straight in the eyes, ignoring the fear that the silver mask created in her. "So you killed the whole defenseless Department of Muggle and Muggleborn protection, what, couldn't find any five year olds to beat up." she sneered at him.

"There will be no use for that kind of Department in the coming age." The terrible voice whispered.

"What have Muggles ever done to you?" she asked trying to appeal to his reason.

"They were born." He answered in all honesty.

'So much for reason.' Carina thought. Looking him over she knew she was no match for him, not in her weakened state. She would have to distract him, find a decoy.

Jumping behind the nearest desk Carina waved her wand turning the office chair into a dummy, she waved her wand making the dummy jump to another desk. She then focused on turning into a dove.

She took a few steps running and flapped her wings, she was in the air. She tried to go as fast as she possibly could, she didn't dare turn around for fear of what she would see.

She was at the stairs now and only a few feet from an escape when her wing felt like it was on fire. She changed back and landed gracelessly on the top of the stairs. Carina took off at a sprint, ignoring the pain in her burnt shoulder, she would not die here.

She looked around the hall where she had stood with her team before, but there was no sign of them, they had left her. But had they left the building!? Where they looking for her!? She couldn't leave if they were still here looking for her. Fighting back the urge to vomit she decided she would have to hide until the Death Eater was gone, and then she would check the Department to see if the Order was in there.

Under a desk she watched the black robes whip by at top speed. She listened as he got into one of the elevators and was gone.

Sighing Carina pulled herself out from under the desk. Looking down to her shoulder, which was red and blistered. She but a cooling charm on it, it was all she could do, until she had a mediwitch on hand.

Walking now she felt a slight pain in her ankle, sure enough there was a small burn on it too, placing a second cooling charm she continued on her way. Reaching the door that had blown to bits she glanced around the corner and snuck silently into another hall of offices. Going from office to office she glanced in searching for anyone.

Every office held a new macabre horror scene for her. There was no sign of life, only horrifying looking deaths. By about the third office of twenty Carina couldn't hold her stomach or her tears. Desperate for any contact with another living person she sobbed out, "Is anybody here!?"

A quite sob was a reply from somewhere down the hall. Carina pulled herself together and limped down the hall looking in every office and trying her best to ignore the morbid displays. "Hello!?" she called again wiping the tears from her eyes furiously.

"Help. I'm trapped!" the sobbing voice called again.

Hobbling as fast as she could she rounded into the last office and looked around. The whole office had been torn apart, and trapped beneath a bookcase was a young intern in ministry robes. Her wand was about two feet out of her reach. Carina limped over and waved her wand levitating the bookcase. The intern crawled out from under it and grabbed her wand.

Lowering the bookcase, Carina turned to talk to the women but she was met with the tip of a wand. "What are you doing!?" she asked in alarm as she raised her own.

"Who are you!?" demanded the women, strong despite the fear shining in her eyes.

"I'm Carina I came with the Order to help. But we walked straight into a trap, I was separated and caught by a Death Eater, I got away but I wanted to check and make sure the Order wasn't up here before I took off, then I found you." Carina said calmly.

"They trapped me under the bookcase, put my wand out of reach. They mocked me, told me they would leave me to die slowly over the next few days only a few feet from salvation. They killed the whole department... didn't they?"

"I think so." Carina answered with tears in the brims of her eyes.

"It was my first day." The intern cried, putting her hands to her eyes covering the tears that were freely falling. "My parents work in this Department." she sobbed.

"I'm sorry." Carina let her cry for a bit allowing her to calm herself, but there seemed to be no end of the tears. "Alright then whats your name!?" Carina asked in a commanding voice.

"Debra Hurst." She answered.

"Alright Debra, have you any other family?"

"Yes two little sisters."

"Well I need you to pull yourself together so we can escape. You have to be there for your sisters, and I'm going to make sure you are. Right now is not the time for tears, there will be time for mourning later. But right now we have to have our wits about us. We have to get to the Hall of fireplaces so we can get out. We need to floo together too, I know it's less accurate but it will have to do. We will floo to the Weasleys. Lets go."

"Right." Debra said in a voice much stronger then before.

* * *

They checked the rest of the offices making sure they didn't leave anyone else there, there was no one. So they ran for it, down hall after hall until they were in an elevator. 

The energy around them was so tense you could feel it crackle. It was approaching the top floor, and they would have to run again. Carina put a silencing charm around the entire elevator making sure no one would hear them coming. The elevator settled and the doors opened soundlessly. but there was a voice not far off.

"So you think I could be the Head of the Department of Muggle Tortures, or Head of the Department of Pureblood Celebrations!?" A woman said in a voice practically frilly.

"I believe Pureblood Celebrations would suite you better dear Vivie." Carina knew that horrible grave voice, it was the same Death Eater who had almost killed her.

"Yes I can see it now Vivianne Valentine Head of the Department of Pureblood Celebrations!" She said gleefully.

Ignoring their conversation Carina began to think of what to do, they were clearly guarding the entrance. Peering slightly around the corner Carina looked for the nearest fireplace, it was close but the floo powder had been removed. Ducking back into the elevator she told Debra "There isn't any floo powder, they've taken it. I think the only way out is to wait for one to leave and then run for the Telephone booth, alright?"

Debra nodded and they waited in the elevator with their 'notice-me-not charm' in place. The y just sat listening to the women prattle on and on.

"And I think Snape would make a perfect secretary for me." she said lustfully.

"Ah so Vivie has her new flavor of the week, huh?" the grave voice said leeringly.

"Well he insist that I disgust him, It will be so much fun when he finally turns into my lapdog!"

Carina balled her fist, turning red in the face. Just one punch! thats all she wanted just one punch!

"Well I have to go to the little witches room, I'll be back in a bit."

They listened to her foot steps disappear down the hall, then on the count of three the burst from the elevator and ran at top speed to the red telephone booth at the end of the hall. The dodged left and right as the Death Eater aimed at them as he ran after them.

Carina stumbled only enough to get behind Debra by about 3 feet but she was up and running as fast as she could. But it clearly wasn't enough as she felt the body of the Death Eater tackle her to the ground.

"Run Debra!" she screamed when Debra stopped and looked back.

Debra did run, but she ran back and kicked the Death Eater in the jaw and then hit him with a jelly leg curse and they ran the rest of the way to the booth.

* * *

The streets of London were almost empty, then again it was two in the mourning. Carina and Debra jumped out of the telephone Boothe as fast as they could. They slipped into and alley and took a few much needed breathes. But now having the adrenaline rush leave them both the sank to the ground, both in silent tears. Carina was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. She sat shaking on the dirty ground, crying her heart out for all those poor people she had seen.She didn't even notice the dark figure take Debra gently into their arms and apparate away. She had never felt so overwhelmed and so useless and helpless. She felt a warm embrace pick her up and with a 'pop' she was gone. 

In a start Carina jerked and looked at the person holding her, no longer able to hold back the emotions and heart ache she wrapped herself more securely to the body that surrounded her and began to sob.

He tried his best to comfort her whispering to her "You're okay little one."

"Severus, I... I..." she couldn't even speak.

She looked and saw that they were in the Weasleys yard, "Where's Debra?" she sobbed in question.

"I'm right here, Carina." was the answer in sob form.

"I can walk." Carina tried.

"No you can't." was the firm answer and the arms got tighter in their embrace.

HE was right though she couldn't walk, her burnt ankle was throbbing worse then her heart. Plus she was dead tired. Thy walked into the front door. The house was uncommonly silent.

Fearing that none had returned Carina looked up hoping with her whole hear that the room would be full, but it was so silent. She looked up to see that the room was full, quite full indeed. But no one was talk, They seemed to be in huddled groups hugging and mourning and sweating with worry and others were pacing the floor. Remus sat on a couch with his head in his hands crying and shaking, Hermione who now had a bandage on her arm was patting him and failing to hold in her own tears.

At the sound of the door closing with a small slam, the wholle group turned and looked at Severus holding the crying and torn Carina, and Debra standing there.

In seconds the silent room was filled with cheers and exclaims of excitement. They all ran and gathered around hugging Carina and Severus, Molly, Tonks, and Hermione kissed her cheek many times. Carina was dumbfounded.

"I'm so glad your safe! We thought we'de lost you!" cried Molly.

After the group settled they all sat and told Carina how she was the only one who hadn't run for the elevator once Death Eaters came from door. They told her that it wasn't until they had reached the house that they did a head count and realized that she wasn't there, and that it was too late. Fred and George told her how the had to bodily hold Remus from the fireplace. Carina who was sitting beside him took his hand in hers.

Carina told them what had become of her after the blast and how she had come to be sitting in the room with Debra right beside her.

She looked to the door to see Severus looking at her, he nodded and left the house unknown to anyone else, focusing her thoughts on him she made a quick connection, just enough to say** "Thank you" **

"Anything for you, my hearts darling." was his heart felt reply. He had been scared to death that he had lost her. 

Carina sat for a second drinking in the warmth of his words, before Molly exclaimed, "Dear me, Carina your in pieces. We have to get you to Poppy!"

* * *

**A/N** I do believe I mentioned somewhere that this story would be deeper and darker, so am I hitting my goal!?

**Maraudargirl02**- what did you think, your character isn't over btw she was just absent from this chapter.

**Depjunk**- what did you think of your person!? thanks for your review, I'm glad someone else liked the chapter beside myself lol.

**MioneRocks**- No I wouldn't kill off Severus, infact i think killing Severus would be killing Carina, Broken Heart Syndrome is real and it would kill Carina. But fear not they survive!

**Obsessed.Otaku.of.America-** what did you think Vivie!? I like her alot! Your name gave me soooo much to play with, plus your saying that she was the death eater i was like "oh heck yea!" it souldn;t be the nasty grave voice man but she could be a death eater nontheless!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 A Broken Hallelujah.

After the Order realized the state that Carina and Debra were in, they escorted them to the Hospital Wing.

Now behind the curtains of the Hospital Wing Carina pealed the cloak off her tired back. She did everything almost mechanically, undressing and taking the blood stained clothes off, folding them gently, and laying them on the bed. Then she took the white linen gown that had been shoved into her hands by the mediwitch who was grumbling about certain young witches that could't stay out of trouble. Pulling back the curtains Carina peeped her head out to see where Poppy was.

"Trying to sneak out again Madam Dumbledore?" Poppy accused.

"No just wandering where you were, I won't sneek out until about 11:00pm when I'm certain your asleep."

"Humph, your almost as cheeky as your father!" the Madam claimed.

"yes well, I was always a daddy's girl."

"Well go sit on your cot I'l be right in to heal your burns."

Sure enough the good Madam came and took up most care to her wounded patient, tutting like a mother hen at the mess. Carina was surprised at the unexpected shudder that plowed it's way through every nerve at the sight of the blood on her shoulder. She felt the retching reflex tighten in her throat at the morbid memories that swam to forefront of her mind. After the healing was complete the Madam allowed her dirty patient to use one of the bathrooms in the privet healing wards.

Under the constant hot stream of the shower Carina allowed the tears of morning to fall and mix with the lavender scented water of the shower. Twice she had to pull herself from the shower to vomit from the horrid memories that would haunt her mind for the rest of her life.

After the shower Carina took one of the extra tooth brushes and the small tube of paste and began to scrub the stark taste out of her mouth. After the three minute scrub Carina spit the white foam into the sink and rinsed it down the drain. Then she looked up at her reflection, her eyes seemed a bit sunken and there was a cloud over her whole person that wasn't there before. Her eyes then traveled down from her face to her neck and then they followed the silver chain around her neck, then finally her eyes settled on the pendant that shimmered with the blue memory. 'Surely' she thought' he must have suffered far worse then I have.'

Focusing her mind and calling out to him with it she found him there, he was thinking of her. He didn't talk to her at first but he poured his love out to her, his need to see her, his desire to hold her. Her let her see the fear that shrouded his entire mind and body when he had feared that she was in trouble. His pride he held for her, that she had been strong and had protected herself and saved the girl.

He knew she needed to feel rather then hear this time, and he could feel the burden of memories of the horrors she had seen, the fear that she was going to die. He could feel her own need of him, and how she wanted nothing more then to be sitting with him, held by him. He saw his own hold over her that she willing gave him.

He was shocked, he had that the she held all the strings over him, and he was pleased that he in return held the reigns of her heart. He sat with her talking with her until she fell asleep.

* * *

Her sleep however was haunted and after reliving too much of the pain Carina awoke drenched in sweat. Her body was on fire and her mind was buzzing. She looked over to the cot beside her and saw that Debra was weeping and thrashing in her sleep. Having such a strong sympathy for her Carina crossed the floor to he and shook her awake. 

"You alright?" Carina asked stupidly.

Looking anything but alright Debra nodded her head, "I'm alright, but I don't want to go back to sleep tonight."

"Wanna walk around the Lake? Thats where I'm heading to."

Nodding again Debra grabbed her light blue bath robe and tied it around her. Then she turned to see Carina wrapped in her black cloak. So the two set out in there gowns and outer wear, Debra had the sense to grab her slippers and tuck her feet into them Carina went on barefoot.

The sun had been up only a few hours but it was warm. Carina closed her eyes and enjoyed the warm mourning sun on her face and the cool dew washing her feet. The world was still so beautiful to her, even with everything she had lost she still could't bring herself to let the darkness over run her. There was still beauty in the sun and the new day, and a rain storm still pluck at the stings of her heart. And the knowledge that one day she would be free of this war, she and her Severus could be alone together, in her house hidden in the woods, and be at peace.

She just had to free him first. That sweet promise of victory was going to have to sustain her, she would have to focus on the things she could do instead of being haunted by the things she could't.

Debra turned and looked at Carina, she put on a twisted sad ironical smile and said "My parents wanted me to be the first intern of their department, they wanted it more then I did, I wanted to stay as a T.A. at Hogwarts. I guess I got what I wished for." she tried the twisted smile again but it fell and she broke into sobs and she fell to her knees her hands covering her tear stained face, "And now I would give anything to be back in that tiny office."

"I know what it feels like to loose a parent, and I'm so sorry for the pain that you feel right now. I just want you to know that it will start to hurt less and less in time." Carina cooed to the women breaking down in front of her, she knelt in the soft dew covered grass and put a comforting hand on Debra's slender shoulder, just enough so that she knew Carina was there. Debra moved her head to her new friends shoulder.

After a while Debra, completely exhausted from lack of sleep, was fitfully asleep on Carina's shoulder. So to move or to stay was the question. The question answered itself when Carina looked at the Gates that were being rattled open. There was Ron and Harry, and Harry was carrying Hermione who was passed out.

Carina waved them over and the closer they got the clearer they became, in the last eight or so hours they seemed to have deteriorated. Each of them looked filthy, their clothes were worn to shreds, and they had new scars. They also looked like they hadn't eaten a full meal in months.

"What happened!?" Carina stage whispered.

"WE don't know, we just need to get Hermione to the Hospital Wing as soon as we can." Harry answered, sounding scarily like an adult. With this said he turned and trucked the rest of the way up to the castle.

Ron who had stayed behind was looking down at Debra with a concerned look in his eye. "Is she okay?"

"She's had a really tough twenty four hours, she finally cried so much she's passed out." Carina said holding her fellow patient.

"Here let me take her in for you." Ron said as he gently lifted the slim figure into his arms and with great care and ease he made his way to the castle.

Carina watched them disappear into the castle, then she flung herself onto the warm ground. In the tall grass she laid watching the natural magic of the sky slowly turning from the last traces of orange to true blue. Turning on her side she watched as a lady bug scaled a long blade of grass and then flew away. Turning back onto her back she felt something slide in her pocket, curious she slid her hand into her pocket and felt a small metal chain. She pulled out the chain to discover it was a bracket with a small card tied to it.

The bracket was silver and it had three tiny shrunken potion bottles hanging from it, blue, green and red, and a silver heart with the initials S.S. She opened the card and read the scrawled writing.

The Red is for blood replenishing  
The Green is pepper up.  
The Blue is a dreamless sleep.  
And the Heart is a port key, use it when you are stuck, it will take you to a safe place.

S.S.

He really did love her didn't he. Carina smiled and clasped the chain around her wrist. She jumped when she heard another person sit down beside her. Looking to her left she saw Mr. Adrianne Wright smirking down at her in his typical fashion.

"You are in the Hospital Wing again."

"No I'm not, I'm out on the Hogwarts Lawn, and so are you." She said sarcastically.

"You ignored me the other day." He went on.

"Oh, did I?" she asked not really paying him much attention. She looked up the castles many towers and saw in the D.A.D.A tower the Professor sneering down at her, his eyes filled with hate.

"Yes you did ignore me, your even doing it now I'm afraid." he continued completely aware that she was a million miles away.

" The new D.A.D.A professor, he is quite a hermit isn't he?"

"O'l Slogathor? Yes he is, always gives me the creeps when I see him skulking about at night. Always muttering and vile."

"Really?" Carina turned to Mr.Wright completely interested in what he had to say for the first time.

"Oh yes, nasty sort of man. Harsh in all aspects of his nature. From his looks to the very tone of voice he speaks in. Quite a dark man."

"Excuse me will you?" Carina asked but instead of waiting for a reply she stood and made her way directly back to the castle. Unaware of the scowl that sent her way.

* * *

A/N tell me what you think, I'm kinda falling out of this story so from here on out I'm tracking to the end. I'm sry but I don't have time to reply to the reviewers right now, just know that I really enjoy your reviews and Love you for reviewing. sry it took so long. 


End file.
